Between Riders and Defenders
by PeacefulNights
Summary: Berk is back to watching the future! What kind of mayhem are they bringing with them? Book two of the 'How To Watch Their Movie' series. HTTYD belongs to Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell. I own nothing but myself and the plot. [SLOW UPDATES]
1. Welcome Back!

A black blur raced through the sky.

The Night Fury roared as his rider cheered in excitement. They were just going on a flight after Hiccup came back to Berk with a boat-load of baby dragons and Toothless came back after getting his helmet.

Toothless shot a plasma blast in excitement and Hiccup cried out in joy.

The boy unbuckled himself from the saddle of his dragon and began to stand up. Hiccup took a deep breath and jumped off of the dragon, doing a back flip before he began to descend towards the ocean below. Toothless followed close behind, soon becoming face-to-face with his rider during their descent. Hiccup laughed as the Night Fury gently made him spin through the air.

The moment was perfect; until Toothless roared in surprise and Hiccup had to look down to see a bright light, slowly getting brighter, coming right at them. Toothless barely had time to wrap Hiccupup in his wings before they were engulfed by the light.

 ** _oOo_**

Hiccup groaned as he lifted his head to study his surroundings. He noted the comfortable seats around him, the large screen up front, and a teenage girl standing on the stage smiling down at him.

Without even realizing it, Hiccup gave a broad grin and made his way towards the girl up front.

"I should have known! Only you could do something like this, Olympian." The boy chuckled and held out his hand. Olympian gave a kind smile and returned the gesture, both of them giving each other a strong handshake.

"Well," the girl started. "You did kinda forget that you were even here."

Hiccup tilted his head to the side, seeming to get lost in thought due to her words. The girl laughed and smacked the side of his head, making him yelp and rub the tender area.

"Hey! Don't go thinking on me! You're gonna hurt yourself!" Hiccup scowled at the girl and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever ya say, weirdo. Why did we forget everything that happened here anyway? Why can I remember it all of a sudden?" Hiccup asked, staring intently at Olympian as she shrugged her shoulders and blew a loose hair from her face.

"Just something involving you guys not messing up the time-stream, blah blah blah. Lots of boring stuff. My mentor talks in riddles so he's hard to understand. But, here you are! I was able to convince my mentor to let me have a little fun and watch some more adventures with you guys. The rest of the village and dragons should be here soon."

Hiccup nodded his head as he scanned the theater, only seeing a dark shape sleeping in the back.

Toothless laid on his back, his tongue hanging out the side as he let out soft snores. He was completely out of it.

The teenagers laughed at the funny sight, only to be cut off by a bright light and the sound of bodies hitting the floor. The sight before them made the teens laugh even harder.

Once again, the entire tribe of Vikings was piled up on top of their chief. Stoick huffed and had his head rest upon his fist as he turned his gaze to his son and Olympian laughing on the stage.

"I wondered why this situation felt so familiar." He stated with a smirk. This made them laugh even harder. Someone's foot connected with Stoick's face and growled up at the Vikings above him. "Oi! Watch where your movin'!"

There were a few mumbled apologies before the pile of bodies finally dispersed from their tangled position. They all sighed in relief and rubbed their joints as they studied the new room they were in.

A lot of Vikings smiled and laughed as they recognized the theater. They cheered and clapped at the thought of being back. Olympian and Hiccup grinned at each other at the sight.

The gang saw the teens up front and ran straight at them. They all looked like they were about to burst with excitement.

"Olympian!" Fishlegs exclaimed. "What are we watching now!?"

The Twins tried shoving each other aside as they tried to stand right in front of the girl. "Yeah!" Tuff exclaimed as he shoved his sisters' face aside. "Will it have lots of explosions!?" Ruff punched her brother in the face making him fall to the ground as she took up his spot. "Will it have flying sheep, hammerhead yaks, or death!?"

Astrid rolled her eyes and went to stand next to Hiccup as she looked towards Olympian. "Please say we'll be watching something that doesn't involve anything the twins just said."

Olympian gave a nervous chuckle as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah, well," She started. "It will have explosions, flying sheep, and hammerhead yaks. But no death."

The twins stared with wide eyes. "Woah. We actually guessed something right." They replied in unison. They glared at each other and started to fight. Stupid twintuition.

Olympian rolled her eyes before giving off a loud whistle to grab everyone's attention and make sure they all got into their seats. Once everyone was settled down, the girl smiled and started the announcement.

"Okay, everyone!" She started. "Now that I have the Vikings of Berk here, it's time to bring the other guests. First will be the dragons - excluding Toothless - then Dagur and Heather. After that, we'll have Valka, Mala, Throk, Viggo, and Ryker, as well as three new guests! Everyone ready?"

After many cheers and clapping, Olympian pulled out her watch and whispered the names of the people she wanted. One by one, the guests appeared - slightly confounded - in their seats before realizing what was going on and having big smiles appear on their faces. Immediately Stoick and Hiccup rushed over to Valka and enveloped her in a huge hug, nearly squeezing all of the breath out of her.

After a while of everyone catching up, Snotlout realized something was missing. He looked around the room before his gaze landed on the teenage girl up front. "Hey, Olympian!" He called. "Didn't you say that we had three newcomers on their way?"

The girl gave the boy a smirk before bringing the watch back up to her lips and whispering a few names. A bright light engulfed the room, and when it disappeared, it left three rotund figures on the ground.

The first man was the skinniest. He had pitch black hair with a small, rough-looking beard. He wore a large helmet atop his head that matched his silver armor. He looked slightly scared as he sat beside the larger man beside him.

Now, this guy was big. he was probably just a few pounds lighter than Stoick, though. He had short, black hair with a very long and wavy beard. He wore a small silver helmet with silver armor, basically matching the smaller man beside him. He wore a deep scowl as he took in his surroundings.

The next man was a strange - and very scary - sight to see. He had dark locks falling down his face. He was covered in old scars and wore a crooked grin. On his left arm, he wore a black cloak that looked strangely like it was made of dragon scales. He was huge and sinewy; very intimidating. And what made the man look even more frightening - if it was even possible - was that he was tightly wrapped up in chains that looked to be made of Gronkle Iron.

Immediately, Valka burst. She screamed and took her staff, running up to the chained man like a mad woman. But, before she got close enough to strike, Olympian yelled and the woman was yanked back to her seat beside her husband and son. Valka growled as she struggled against the magic bounding her to her seat. Everyone was shocked, completely confused at what they just witnessed. Olympian frowned and glared at all three men that she summoned. She cleared her throat making the men look towards her.

"Hello! My name is Olympian! You three will be joining us in watching the future of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. I know you all of questions but we don't have time. Now, introductions! The smallest guy is Savage, the fat guy is Alvin, and even fatter and darker is Drago. You three will all find out whos who later."

Valka growled again and glared at Drago. "Can I kill him?"

Olympian shook her head, also glaring at the scowling man. "Not yet, Valka. Anyways, stay out of fights and be good little Vikings. Let's get this show on the road!"

With that, everyone turned towards the screen, still completely confused on what just happened.

 ** _oOo_**

 ** _'Sup guys?_**

 ** _Sorry to say, but this story will have slow updates._**

 ** _I know everyone has been begging me to update, but I've been very busy with High School and I've also been caught up in other fandoms like Sherlock, Merlin, and re-watching Danny Phantom._**

 ** _I'm busy._**

 ** _Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Not sure when the next update will be so just bear with me._**

 ** _Pip Pip and cheery-o, Dragonites!_**


	2. How To Start A Dragon Academy (P1)

**Hiccup (v.o.):** This is Berk. For generations, it was Vikings against Dragons. The battles were ferocious... then one day, everything changed.

The Vikings cheered and a few even hugged their dragons to emphasize how much things have changed.

 _[Hiccup flies in on his and best friend, Toothless.]_

The three newest arrivals eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the boy riding and also did a double-take at the sight of the dragon. Alvin and Savage had never seen anything like it. But, Drago smiled. He knew exactly what the dragon was.

 **Hiccup (v.o.):** I met Toothless, and together we've shown people here that instead of fighting dragons, we can ride them... live with them, even train them.

 _[They land on a sea stack where Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and their dragons are waiting for them.]_

 **Hiccup** : Okay, guys. Best Trick Competition. Who's up first?

The teens cheered.

Snotlout propped his feet up on the back of the chair in front of him with his hands behind his head and a smug look on his face. "Oh, I'm totally gonna win this!"

Astrid snorted and reached up to push Snotlouts' feet off of the chair making him lose his balance and sprawl out on the floor.

"Not a chance, Snotface."

 **Fishlegs** : Uh...

 **Snotlout** : Me!

 **Fishlegs** : Actually, I think it's-

 **Snotlout** : Me!

 **Astrid** : Sweet baby in a thunderstorm, GO!

Hiccup smirked at Astrid. "Someone is agitated."

Astrid growled and lightly punched his shoulder making him yelp and rub the sensitive spot.

 **Snotlout** : Oh, don't worry, we'll go. And when we go, and I are gonna light the sky on-

 _[Snotlout's, Hookfang, plummets off the sea stack, scaring an unprepared Snotlout.]_

 **Snotlout** : -FIRE! Oh, no!

The theater burst into laughter at Snots' panic. Snotlout blushed and tried to hide from the embarrassment by hiding behind his dragon but Hookfang stepped away leaving Snotlout alone as he cursed his dragon and tried to melt into his seat.

 _[Hookfang pulls off many stunts, scaring his already terrified Rider into almost wetting himself. Hookfang circles back around and lands back on the sea stack with a thud.]_

 **Snotlout** : I'm alive...? I'm alive!

 _[The other Riders stare at him, blankly.]_

 **Snotlout** : Of course I am.

 **Fishlegs** : It's my turn! Ready? Here we go!

 _[Fishlegs', Meatlug, takes off, flies around in a simple circle, then lands.]_

 **Fishlegs** : Yes! New personal best!

Fishlegs and Meatlug cheered at their victory.

They received many incredulous looks. Even Drago Bludvist was weirded out as he raised an eyebrow at the boy and dragon.

 **Ruffnut** : My turn!

 **Tuffnut** : No, my turn!

 **Hiccup** : Guys, same dragon.

 **Tuffnut** : Oh, right.

 _[Ruffnut and Tuffnut's Hideous Zippleback, Barf and Belch take off, but then the Twins begin to argue on which way they should go.]_

Face-palms galore throughout the theater.

 **Tuffnut** : Go left!

 **Ruffnut** : No, right!

 **Tuffnut** : N-no, right!

 **Ruffnut** : No, left!

 _[They narrowly miss colliding into another sea and Belch suddenly fling the Twins off their necks and high into the air.]_

 **Tuffnut** : OH, NO! WHOA! THIS IS AWESOME AND SCARY! AAAH!

Ruffnut screamed and punched Tuffnut in the face. "This is all your fault you boar-face! We're gonna die because of you!"

Before the two could go too far into their fighting, a Hen came out of nowhere and landed on Tuffnut's lap. The twins just stared at it for a moment, everyone else in the theater joining in after they realized the two ended their fight very soon. The chicken just sat there until -

"BAWK! Cluck, cluck, cluck. Bawk-ba-bawk!" The chicken screeched making everyone cover their ears.

Olympian smiled at Tuffnut as he looked lovingly at the creature in front of him.

"Tuffnut, meet your future pet, Chicken! Say 'Hi' Chicken!" She said, waving a hand in the air at the bird.

Chicken let out another 'BAWK!' and cuddled into Tuffnut's embrace. The male twin stared off into the distance with tears welling up in his eyes as he stroked the birds' feathers.

Everyone cooed at the sight and laughed as Tuffnut gave Chicken his undivided attention, completely ignoring a sulking Ruffnut.

 _[Barf and Belch then catch the Twins before they can go splat, then fling them up, and back onto their necks. They then land on the sea stack.]_

 **Ruffnut** : We almost died!

 **Tuffnut** : Yeah, I know... go again?!

 **Astrid** : Hey! It's my turn! might wanna take notes. Let's go! Yah!

 _[Astrid and her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly, shoot off the sea stack, and fly down towards the ocean.]_

 **Astrid** : Okay, Stormfly, tail flip!

[Stormfly flips her tail into the water.]

"Ooh!"

 **Astrid** : Now twirl!

 _[The Nadder then barrel rolls, shooting forward.]_

"Ahh!"

 **Astrid** : Quick, upwards spiral!

 _[They finish their routine with a final spin, high into the air.]_

"Pretty!"

 **Astrid** : Alright, Stormfly!

 _[As she lands back on the sea stack, the other Riders congratulate her performance.]_

Cheering so loud that people six feet under could hear and tried to close off the noise to no success.

 **Snotlout** : Yeah, but can you do it without the dragon?

He was sent looks of disbeliefs and some 'What the heck you talking 'bout, fool?' looks.

Overall, no one was impressed.

 _[She responds to him with a good, hard punch to his shoulder.]_

 **Snotlout** : Ow!

 _[Astrid then turns and gestures to Hiccup, meaning it's now his turn.]_

 **Hiccup** : Looks like we've got our work cut out for us there, bud.

Astrid gave him a smug look but it soon faded into one of awe as she watched their stunts.

 _[Toothless makes a vertical takeoff, then dives down the sea stack, right to the ocean. Hiccup pulls up at the last second and shoots forward at breakneck speed. The two boys skillfully swerve in and out through the maze of sea stacks before coming across two conjoined rocks. As soon as they get close enough, Hiccup unhooks his metal leg, and jumps onto the bridge between the two rocks, while Toothless glides under. Hiccup runs across the rocky bridge, then jumps onto Toothless on the other side. The boy and the Dragon rocket towards the sky, leaving the other Riders amazed and awestruck. Toothless then shoots out multiple plasma blasts, which explode like fireworks. It's obvious who won the competition.]_

This time, the cheering was so loud, it caused earthquakes down in Las Vegas.

 **Astrid** : They're still the best.

 **Hiccup** : Another win. Good job, bud.

 _[Hiccup and Toothless fly back to the village.]_

 **Hiccup (v.o.)** : Yep, dragons. Most people on Berk would say life here is better since we made peace with them. Unfortunately, dragons are still, well, dragons.

 _[When the two friends land in the village, they see chaos. This includes a yak being chased by a Gronckle, a couple of Terrible Terrors stealing chicken from a woman, a Deadly Nadder who refuses to leave a man's roof, a Monstrous Nightmare stealing a sack of apples from another man, and another Deadly Nadder chasing a group of chickens, running under a clothesline, and stealing a woman's underwear in the process.]_

Stoick groaned and put his face in his hands while his wife merely giggled at the dragon's behavior.

 **Viking Woman #1** : Bad dragon! Let go of my food! Drop it, pesky dragon! Dragons!

 **Viking Man #1** : Get off my roof, you pest!

 **Viking Man #2** : Let go of that! These are my apples!

 **Viking Woman #2** : Give me back my dainties, dragon!

 _[Suddenly, the villagers start scattering and running for cover.]_

 **Viking Man #3** : Incoming!

 **Viking Man #4** : Look out!

 **Viking Man #3** : Dragon poo!

 _[Hundreds of dragons are now flying over the village, relieving themselves, creating a "poop shower".]_

Everyone groaned and gagged at the sight of the yellowish dragon poo falling from the sky.

"Okay," Olympian started, raising her shirt to cover her mouth and nose as if she was actually smelling it. "That is gross. And it is really, _really_ , hard to gross me out."

 **Hiccup** : Ew, gross, gross, gross, gross! Oh, poop! Oh, that's disgusting!

Hiccup nodded, his face contorted in disgust. "I agree with my future self."

 _[Hiccup backs up, avoiding the poop until he walks in-between two men, Mulch and Bucket, who are using their shields as makeshift umbrellas.]_

 **Hiccup** : Hey, Mulch. Hey, Bucket. Sorry about the, uh-

 **Bucket** : Every day at three. They're regular at least. A tip of the cap.

Bucket gasped from his seat beside Mulch. "Oh, look, Mulch! It's me! I'm on the screen! It's me!"

Mulch chuckled and patted his friend's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. "It sure is, Bucket." He stated with a smile. "I'm on there, too, Ya know?"

Bucket cheered and everyone laughed.

 **Mulch** : Better than the days when it was "kill or be killed". Hey, we've got some fish for that father of yours. Bucket, give the boy the cod.

 _[Bucket hold up an empty sack with a torn out bottom.]_

 **Bucket** : I ate it already? Did I enjoy it?

 **Hiccup** : Um, no, uh, actually, Bucket, I-I'm afraid the, uh-

 _[A Terrible Terror walks away with the cod.]_

Everyone groaned and the Terrors squawked in victory. "COD IS BEAUTIFUL!" They screamed as they flew around the room.

 **Hiccup (v.o)** : Most of us here on Berk are willing to take the good with the bad. But there are those who will never accept the dragons and will do anything to drive them away.

 _[It's now nighttime. On the outskirts of the village, there's a small house. Inside, is the sleeping figure of a grumpy old man, Mildew. Suddenly, the roof of his house shakes, waking him up. He then walks outside to find a Gronckle sleeping and snoring on his roof.]_

 **Mildew** : Dragons. I should've known.

 _[He holds up a half-eaten cabbage from his field.]_

 **Mildew** : Helps himself to my roof and my cabbage.

 _[He turns around and stares in horror. A bunch of Gronckles has devoured all the cabbages in his field.]_

 **Mildew** : My whole field! Gone! That tears it, Fungus.

 _[Mildew grabs his helmet, staff, and sheep, then walks towards the village with a scowl on his face.]_

Mildew growls from his seat in the deepest, darkest corner of the theater. "Ya see, Stoick? They have to go away!"

"Shut up, Mildew!"

 _[The next day, Stoick is giving orders to the other Vikings.]_

 **Stoick** : Stand the elk up in the back. The fishing boats just came in with a big catch.

 **Mildew** : Stoick!

 _[Mildew walks over to Stoick.]_

 **Gobber** : Ah, here's Mildew with the complaint of the day.

 **Stoick** : You picked a bad time, Mildew. I'm in the middle of storing food. The freeze is coming.

 **Mildew** : It's the dragons again. Those demons are not fit to live among civilized men.

 **Gobber** : Neither are you, Mildew. Why do you think we built your house so far outside of town?

Everyone burst into laughter as the old man scowled.

"You just got burned, Mildew!" Olympian laughed before suddenly turning serious. "You got the heart burned out of you..." She trailed off and a lot of Vikings tried their best to move away from her as discretely as possible.

 **Mildew** : Ah, very well, make your jokes. Meanwhile, these dragons upend our village carts! Turn people's houses into piles of rubble!

 **Viking Man #4** : Mildew's right!

Hiccup groaned and rubbed his face in frustration. "Oh, Thor. Here it comes ..."

 **Mildew** : They even disturb an old man's rest! Can't you see these bags under me eyes?

 **Viking Man #5** : Go on, Mildew!

 **Gobber** : He's right, he's hideous.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Not true!" Mildew looked over at his sheep. "Tell 'em, Fungus! It just the old age!"

Fungus chewed on some cud a let out a loud 'BA' and his owner. Mildew gasped and a hand flew up to his heart as he stared at his sheep in angst.

"Fungus!" The old man cried. "You don't mean that!"

Fungus let out a 'BA' again making the old man fall down to his knees and weep.

Everyone else? Extremely appreciating the fact that he's in his own Fortress of Solitude.

 **Mildew** : These are wild and unpredictable beasts!

 **Viking Man #6** : Right you are!

 **Mildew** : They even cracked skull! Like an egg.

 **Bucket** : Eggs? I like eggs! Scrambled! Over easy! Poached!

Bucket rubbed his tummy and looked hungrily at Chicken.

The bird squawked in distress which caught Tuffnuts' attention. He turned and glared at the man behind him. "Don't. Even. Think. About. It. Mister."

The man with a bucket on his head lowered his head and pouted.

 **Mildew** : You need to put those dragons in cages!

 **Viking Man #7** : I agree!

 **Mildew** : If you don't, they'll eat us out of house and home and destroy the entire village!

 _[As the angry crowd continues to yell, Hiccup tries to intervene and calm everyone down.]_

 **Hiccup** : They don't mean any harm. They're just dragons being dragons.

Snotlout groaned. "Ugh, your such a peace keeper. Where's the fun in that?"

The twins cheered. "Yeah." Ruffnut states with excitement. "You don't have any explosions if there's peace!"

Tuffnut nodded his head to his sisters' statement. "Preach, sister!"

 **Stoick** : Look, Mildew, if there's a problem I'll deal with it.

 **Mildew** : Oh, there is a problem, Stoick. And I think I speak for everyone when I say you better do something about it.

 _[Later, in Hiccup's house, Stoick is discussing the dragon problem with Gobber.]_

 **Stoick** : We can't just let dragons run wild like they own the place. Hey, we could put up signs!

 **Gobber** : Signs? For dragons?

 **Stoick** : No! For the people.

Awkward silence.

 **Gobber** : Signs? For Vikings? We're not big readers, Stoick.

 **Stoick** : Then we'll build a huge net and stretch it around the plaza.

Another awkward silence.

 **Gobber** : Nets? You do know they breathe fire?

 **Stoick** : I know very well they breathe fire, Gobber. Maybe Mildew was right. We have to figure something-

 **Hiccup** : No, no, wait, Dad. What if I deal with the dragons?

 **Stoick** : _You_ _?_

Hiccup stared at his father in disbelief. "You have such little faith in me, Dad."

Stoick chuckled awkwardly but didn't reply leaving Hiccup to pout.

 **Hiccup** : Who else? If anyone can control them, I can. I'm the best man for the job.

 **Stoick** : You're not a man yet, Hiccup.

Hiccup huffed in annoyance. "Gee, thanks, Dad!" His reply laced with sarcasm as always.

 **Hiccup** : Not if you don't give me the chance to be!

 **Stoick** : Fair enough, you'll have your chance... starting tomorrow.

 _[The next day, Hiccup is walking through the village, ready to begin dragon-wrangling.]_

 **Hiccup** : Okay, gang, there's gonna be some changes around here.

 _[He spots a woman fending off a Deadly Nadder that's trying to take the basket of bread she's holding.]_

 **Viking Woman #3** : Get out! Shoo! For the last time, get your nose out of my bread!

 _[Hiccup runs over to the woman and dragon.]_

 **Hiccup** : Hold on, I'll help you! Just... no!

 _[He places his hand on the Nadder's nose, and the dragon instantly calms down.]_

 **Hiccup** : Alright.

 _[Suddenly, a crash is heard which startles the Nadder. He turns around to see a Gronckle chasing a group of chickens, knocking over carts in the process. As it runs by, the Deadly Nadder chases after it.]_

 **Hiccup** : Okay...

Everyone was trying so hard not to laugh ... and they were failing miserably.

 _[He then sees another Deadly Nadder and a Monstrous Nightmare fighting near a sheep farm, setting some of the sheep on fire and causing them to scatter. Hiccup begins to panic.]_

 **Hiccup** : Toothless, stop that fight! I'll put out the sheep!

 **Hiccup** : Okay, okay... whoa!

 _[Hiccup runs into the plaza, right into the middle of even more chaos than yesterday.]_

 **Viking Man #8:** Get out! Get back here with my cart!

 **Viking Man #9:** Enough of these dragons!

 _[The other Riders are watching the whole thing on an abandoned catapult.]_

 **Snotlout** : What's he doing?

 **Tuffnut** : Uh, I think he's helping the dragons break stuff.

 **Ruffnut** : Cool!

Hiccup glared at the three. "Seriously!?"

Ruff just shrugs. "Destruction is always cool. We just got to step back and take time to appreciate someone else's works."

 _[Hiccup tries to put out a flaming sheep, but the sheep just hops right over him, knocking him over.]_

 **Astrid** : Wow, he could really use our help.

 **Tuffnut** : We'll get to it.

 **Ruffnut** : In a minute.

Hiccup throws his hands up dramatically and pulls Toothless's wing over his body to try and hide his embarrassment.

The dragon merely snorted in his sleep.

 _[He finally manages to put out one of the sheep.]_

 **Hiccup** : Sorry about that.

 _[Suddenly, hundreds of dragons begin flying over the village. You know what that means...]_

 **Astrid** : And... it's three o'clock.

 _[Hiccup doesn't have time to run for cover as dragon poop comes falling down towards him.]_

 **Hiccup** : Oh, no...

The theater burst into laughter and the dragons seem to look sheepish at their behavior.

Poor Hiccup was still cuddled up beside his dragon.

* * *

 _ **Hullo!**_

 _ **I swear I'm turning British. I've been watching way too much BBC. I don't know how many times I almost wrote Dragoon instead of dragon while writing this. Merlin and Sherlock have taken over my life.**_

 _ **Anyways, sorry about the long wait! I'm in an Advanced Placement class and It's really hard and it takes up most of my time with homework and studying.**_

 _ **Like I said before, High School is making me very busy.**_

 _ **I swear I'm trying my best though! I've just been having a writers' block and I keep coming up with new book ideas instead of working on my other books! I literally have 10 drafts in my works.**_

 _ **Till next time -**_

 _ **Off ya pop, and don't forget to stop and have some chips on your way to 221B Baker Street!**_

 _ **O_o**_ _ **No, seriously, there's something wrong with me.**_


	3. How To Start A Dragon Academy (P2)

_[It's now nighttime, and Hiccup is on his bed, trying to relax his sore body.]_

 **Hiccup** : Oh, everything hurts...

 _[He lifts his prosthetic leg.]_

 **Hiccup** : even this.

Gobber sighs.

"Yeah, I feel ya, laddie."

Hiccup awkwardly glances at Astrid.

 **Astrid (o.s.)** : Hiccup?

 **Hiccup** : Astrid? Perfect. I don't look too beat-up, do I?

 _[Toothless gives him a pity smile.]_

Toothless started to laugh. Hiccup stared at him.

"You've been awake this whole time!?"

The Night Fury merely flops onto his back and continues to laugh until he started to sound like a frog. Hiccup groans and hides his face in his hands while Astrid rubs his back, trying her best to be a comforting girlfriend.

 **Hiccup** : Oh, great. Dragon pity.

 _[Astrid walks into his room.]_

 **Hiccup** : Hey, Astrid. What a nice surprise!

 **Astrid** : So, how was your day?

 **Hiccup** : Uh, uneventful. Hung around the plaza. You know...

 **Astrid** : Yeah, I do know. We saw you out there. It's hard to believe you're still standing.

 _[Hiccup gives up the act and flops down onto his bed.]_

Alvin snorts and gives a questioning look towards Hiccup.

"Over-dramatic much?"

Savage suddenly burst into awkward laughter.

"Oh! That was a good one, Alvin! Really a -"

He was cut off by a scowl.

"Shut up, Savage."

 **Hiccup** : Ugh...! I'm gonna be seeing flaming sheep in my dreams for the next month.

 **Stoick** **(o.s.)** : Hiccup!

 **Stoick** : Hiccup, what's going on out there? The plaza looks like a war zone.

 **Hiccup** : I know it looks bad...

 **Astrid** : [ _Whispering_ ] Really bad.

Hiccup glares at said shield-maiden.

"Really not helping, Milady."

Astrid looks sheepish and she averts his gaze and started to stroke Stormflys' scales.

 **Hiccup** : Yeah, but this is only Phase One of my master plan.

 **Stoick** : Oh, so you do have a plan?

 **Hiccup** : I do... of course, I do! It's very complex. Lots of drawings, several moving parts. Yeah, it's, uh, pretty wild.

 **Stoick** : Uh-huh. Well, this better be real. Because Mildew's stirred up the whole island. And if you don't get those dragons under control, they'll be calling for their heads.

 _[Toothless starts to worry at that comment.]_

 **Hiccup** : Don't worry, bud. Your head's not going anywhere.

 **Astrid** : You do realize there are, like, a bazillion dragons out there and only one of you? I hope you really do have a plan.

Hiccup groaned in his hands.

"Why can't I have a plan?"

 _[The next morning, Hiccup and the other Dragon Riders are gathered with their dragons in the old arena.]_

All of the dragons growl at the sight of the arena, slowly backing away from the screen. Their riders immediately jumped up to calm them.

 **Ruffnut** : That's your plan? Train dragons?

 **Tuffnut** : Here? Where we used to kill them?

Everyone sent glares towards the twins who just ignored everyone as they just chatted away with Chicken. Seriously ... they were having a full blown conversation with a bird.

Dude, that is friendship goals right there.

 **Hiccup** : Right...because we don't do that anymore. That's why it's available.

 **Astrid** : Actually, the dragons do seem a little nervous.

Dagur snorted. "Well, that's an understatement."

A lot of people jumped, having forgotten that the deranged man was even there. He raised an eyebrow at all of them but just shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the screen.

 **Fishlegs** : That's because they're very sensitive. Meatlug especially. She lost a cousin here. We try not to talk about it.

 **Astrid** : It's amazing your dad just gave us the arena.

 **Hiccup** : Well, it would be, if he did, yeah, but, he didn't, so that's another thing we should try not to talk about.

 **Astrid** : Wait, so we're going behind your father's back?

Valka quickly covers her mouth with her hand to hide her giggles as she looks at her scowling husband. Hiccup cowers behind Astrid at the sight of his fathers' glare and he tried his absolute best to avert his eyes. It didn't help much.

 **Hiccup** : There you go, talking about it! Uh... alright. Everybody, here's the thing. The dragons are out of control. We want them to live in our world without destroying it but they can't without our help. They've been blowing things up in the village... we've gotta do something about that.

 **Tuffnut** : Got it! Help dragons blow things up! We can totally do that.

 **Hiccup** : No. I believe I said-

 **Ruffnut** : Here's how we're gonna do it: First, we make them really, really angry.

 **Tuffnut** : No problem. We anger everybody.

"True!"

The twins cheered and banged their heads making a loud clang ring out through the theater.

 **Hiccup** : No, you guys, this is serious! Mildew wants all of our dragons caged. And I don't know about you, but that's not okay with me.

 **Tuffnut** : You're right. She's sorry.

 _[Ruffnut glares at her brother.]_

Ruffnut copies her future self. She leans towards her brother and yanks Chicken out of his grasp. Tuffnut gave a dramatic gasp as his precious bird was taken away from him. "Give her back you evil sister!"

Ruff merely laughs and takes off running around the room, her brother on her heels.

Drago watched in amusement. _Strange..._

 **Hiccup** : Okay, then. Next problem: The dragons are eating everything in sight. Now, when a dragon grabs something it's not supposed to have, you can get him to drop it by giving him a little scratch just below the chin.

 _[As he explains this, he holds up a loaf of bread, which Toothless takes from him. He then gets Toothless to drop the bread by scratching his chin, which the dragon enjoys.]_

 **Snotlout** : Ehneneneneuh! Maybe that works for you and Toothless, but Hookfang and me? We do things a little different.

 _[Snotlout takes the bread from Hiccup, then tosses it to Hookfang, who catches it in his mouth.]_

 **Snotlout** : When I want this big boy to do something I just get right in his face and- DROP THAT RIGHT NOW! YOU HEAR ME?

 _[Annoyed, Hookfang drops the bread, then grabs Snotlout in his mouth, leaving just his legs visible.]_

 **Snotlout** : See? He dropped it.

Snotlout crosses his arms and huffs in annoyance as everyone laughs at him, which, to be fair, is a pretty normal thing.

 **Tuffnut** : Heh heh. Should we help him?

 **Astrid** : Yeah, in a minute.

Olympian smiles at the Viking girl. "Like a boss!"

Astrid only laughs, leaning into Hiccups' hug.

 **Hiccup** : Alright. We've got a lot of training to do, but together, we can keep these dragons under control.

 **Snotlout** : Uh... can somebody do that chin-scratchy thing? Hello? You guys still there?

 _[The Teens walk through a surprisingly dragon-less part of town.]_

 **Fishlegs** : Huh. No dragons.

 **Ruffnut** : That was easy.

 **Snotlout** : Lunch?

 **Hiccup** : That's weird. If the dragons aren't here, where are they?

 _[A distant explosion is heard, along with scattered screams. Suddenly, a mushroom cloud appears near the food storage house.]_

Hiccup groans. "Great. I jinxed it."

 **Astrid** : Something tells me that way.

 **Viking Man #9** : Ow! Stop it! Give me that- that's mine!

 _[The Dragon Riders finally arrive at the scene, where what was once the food storage house is now a pile of smoking splinters. They also see the Riders' dragons eating all the fish from storage.]_

The Rider's gasped in surprise and stared at their dragons in disappointment. The dragons bowed their heads in shame. All except for Toothless who only stared expectedly at Hiccup as if asking for something. What it was he wanted, Hiccup didn't know.

 **Astrid** : Stormfly?

 **Snotlout** : Hookfang?

 **Stoick** : They've eaten everything! We've got nothing left for the freeze!

 **Mildew** : I warned you, Stoick. But did you listen to me? No. You put a bunch of teenagers in charge! Now, look what the dragons have done! Caging is too good for those beasts.

 **Hiccup** : Dad, I swear I can fix this. We- we were just starting to-

 **Stoick** : Enough, Hiccup! How can I trust you to control all the dragons, when you couldn't even control your own?

 _[He gestures to Toothless, who was digging into a basket of fish.]_

 **Hiccup** : Oh, Toothless...

Toothless whimpered and laid his head in Hiccups' lap. "Can you forgive me, bud?"

Hiccup let out a short laugh and rubbed the dragons' head. "Of course I can! Quit being such a Drama Queen!"

 **Stoick** : Bucket! Mulch! Man the boats! We need another catch!

 **Mulch** : It's too late, Stoick. It took us six months to catch all that fish.

 **Stoick** : Don't tell me it's too late! We've got to try!

 **Mulch** : Of course we do! Uh, don't tell the Chief it's too late. You're always so negative!

 **Bucket** : I don't know what it is with me.

Mulch shook his head and patted the man's knee. "There's nothin' wrong with ye, Bucket! I was just messin' 'round!"

Bucket sighed in relief and smiled at the screen.

 **Hiccup** : Dad, please! You gotta listen to me. I know dragons better than-

 **Stoick** : Not now, Hiccup. I have a village to feed. The dragons have done enough damage. By tonight, I want every one of them caged. Understand?

 **Mildew** : Bah! You can't just cage these dragons! You need to send them away now!

 **Viking Man #10** : Stoick, Mildew's right!

 **Viking Man #11** : Get 'em out of here!

 **Stoick** : You're right, Mildew. We'll cage them tonight, and in the morning, Hiccup will send them off the island. I'm sorry, son.

The chief looked down in shame at the sight of his son so heartbroken. Valka gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "You thought you were doing the right thing, Stoick." She whispered in his ear. He only sent her a small smile before turning back to the screen.

 _[The Teens are gathered in the Great Hall with sad looks on their faces.]_

 **Snotlout** : I can't believe we have to send them away!

 **Astrid** : It's gonna be weird. I got used to seeing Stormfly's face being the first thing I see every morning.

 **Fishlegs** : Every night before I went to sleep, Meatlug would lick my feet. Who's gonna do that now?!

 _[Ruffnut tries to lighten the mood.]_

 **Ruffnut** : I volunteer Tuffnut!

 _[Tuffnut's too sad to care.]_

 **Tuffnut** : Whatever. What time should I be there?

Now everyone in the theater was sad - excluding the Outcasts and, of course, Drago. The teens were going to have to lose the dragons they fought so hard to keep.

 **Astrid** : Come on, guys. Let's get this over with.

 **Fishlegs** : This is the worst day of my life! We're never gonna see our dragons again!

 _[The Riders get up from their seats, then head to the arena to lock up their dragons.]_

 **Hiccup** : We can't let that happen! Toothless is the best friend I've ever had.

 **Mildew (o.s)** : _[Mock regret]_ Oh, Toothless, I'm gonna miss you so much...

 **Mildew** : You know what your mistake was? Thinking dragons could be trained. But a dragon's gonna do what a dragon's gonna do. It's their nature. And nature always wins.

Glares from all over the room were turned towards the old man that was huddled in the back corner with his sheep. His eyes were red and sniffled as he glanced longingly towards his sheep that just stood, watching the screen, and eating cud that seemed to magically appear out of nowhere.

 _[Before Toothless could attack him out of anger, the Great Hall doors open, letting in a cold chill that makes the fireplace go out. Toothless decides to help by relighting the fire with a plasma blast.]_

 **Viking Woman #2** : Oh! Thank you, Toothless.

 _[This gives Hiccup an idea.]_

 **Hiccup** : You know what? Mildew is absolutely right! Come on, bud!

Toothless gave his rider a wary glance. "I have mixed feelings about this idea ..."

Hiccup laughed and gave the dragon a wide grin. "Oh, come on! This will be fun!"

 _[The rest of the Riders fly towards the arena and say goodbye to their beloved friends.]_

 **Snotlout** : Goodbye, Hookfang.

 **Astrid** : I'm sorry, Stormfly. Now go.

 _[She points her torch to the arena gates, to which Stormfly and the other dragons sadly walkthrough.]_

 **Snotlout** : Ugh. Feels like big, sharp teeth are tearing at this thing in my chest.

 **Astrid** : That's what it feels like when your heart is breaking.

 **Snotlout** : I don't have a heart! I'm not a girl!

Olympian rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Good to know that you're not a feminist, Snot."

Snotlout was too busy picking at nails to hear but some others did and they just laughed.

 _[The gates begin to close, saddening both the dragons and the Riders. Suddenly, Hiccup's voice is heard.]_

 **Hiccup (o.s.)** : Don't close it!

 _[He lands Toothless near the gates, then grabs the lever to open them back up.]_

 **Hiccup** : We are not locking them up.

 **Astrid** : What happened? Did you change your father's mind? Or are we going behind his back again...?

 **Hiccup** : Uh... one of those. Look. The dragons are gonna do what they're gonna do. It's their nature. We just need to learn how to use it!

Stoick gave off a booming laugh. "That's my boy!"

Hiccup gives him a nervous smile and rubs the back of his neck while Astrid planted a kiss on his freckled cheek.

 _[The next day, Mulch and Bucket are trying to catch fish.]_

 **Mulch** : Ah, the nets are empty again.

 **Bucket** : Did I eat them already? Did I enjoy it? Oops- am I being too negative?

Everyone laughed as Bucket looked around, confusion showing on his face.

 _[Snotlout and Hiccup fly over to the boat.]_

 **Hiccup** : Snotlout, scare us up some dinner!

 **Bucket** : Dragon attack!

 _[Hookfang dives into the ocean, scaring the fish and herding them into the fishing nets.]_

 **Snotlout** : WHOO-HOO!

 **Mulch** : Hey! Thanks, dragon!

 **Snotlout** : THAT'S RIGHT! THAT JUST HAPPENED!

Astrid groaned and pointed a playful glare at Hiccup. "Great! You just boosted his already high ego!"

Hiccup smiled innocently as Snotlout jumped up from his seat and head-butted a surprised Hookfang. "YEAH! Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi, Oi, Oi!"

 _[Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs fly toward Mildew's field, where the old man is trying to plant more cabbage.]_

 **Hiccup** : Come on! Follow me!

 **Mildew** : Huh?

 **Astrid** : Afternoon, Mildew!

 _[Astrid uses Stormfly's tail to dig into the soil, while Hiccup flies down to pour cabbage seeds into the ground-up dirt.]_

 **Hiccup** : Three o'clock! Time for the fertilizer!

 **Mildew** : Fertili-?

 _[Hundreds of dragons begin flying over Mildew's field, Fishlegs and Meatlug joining them.]_

 **Fishlegs** : Okay, Meatlug, let 'er rip!

 _[Meatlug and the rest of the dragons begin pooping onto the field, providing a good fertilizer to help grow Mildew's cabbage.]_

Nobody knew if they should be ecstatic or disgusted. Most were leaning towards the latter.

 **Hiccup** : Smile, Mildew! We just saved you three months of work!

 _[In the forest, the Twins are using Barf and Belch's explosions to scare a sounder of wild boars. Once they run out of the forest, Hiccup herds them all into the village's slaughterhouse.]_

 **Hiccup** : That's the way to do it!

 **Fishlegs** : Whoo-hoo! That was awesome!

 **Astrid** : How did you know that was gonna work?

 **Hiccup** : Because they're dragons, and they're gonna do what dragons do. We just have to work with them and not against them. You know who we should actually be thanking-?

 **Mildew** : There they are, Stoick! Those dragons don't look like they're in cages to me.

 **Stoick** : No. This is not what I asked for.

Everyone was starting to get nervous. Stoick was known for his bad temper and they all hoped he wasn't going to direct that temper towards the teens.

 _[The Teens are now all gathered in the arena when Stoick and Gobber approach them. This doesn't bode well.]_

 **Fishlegs** : Oh, no! What's Stoick gonna do to us?

 **Ruffnut** : I'm too pretty for jail!

 **Tuffnut** : Ha, where'd you hear that?

Ruff growled and Tuff let out a yelp as he was thrown to the floor.

 **Stoick** : You all disobeyed my orders... and there will be consequences.

 **Astrid** : I told you we were gonna get in trouble. Ugh, you never listen to me!

 _[Hiccup steps up, ready to take full responsibility.]_

 **Hiccup** : Dad, if anyone's going to get in trouble, it should be me.

Snotlout groaned in disgust. "Ugh! Your so selfless, Hiccup! It's disgusting."

Hiccup just rolled his eyes and laughed as Astrid shot a glare at the annoying teen before scooting closer to her boyfriend.

Drago watched on in amusement. _Such heroism_ , he thought.

 **Stoick** : Nope. You all had a hand in this.

 **Mildew** : Oh this is going to be great, Fungus. It's about to get ugly.

 **Stoick** : You took over this place without asking. You released the dragons against my wishes. Things are going to change around here. That's why I-

 **Gobber** : You're getting a Dragon Training Academy!

Everyone froze.

"WHAT!?"

 **Mildew** : Wha-?

 **Stoick** : Gobber! I wanted to tell them!

 _[The Teens' confusion and shock is replaced by relief and happiness.]_

 **Gobber** : I'm sorry. You're right. Go ahead.

 **Stoick** : Well, you told most of it!

 **Gobber** : You can tell him the part about how proud you are of them!

 **Stoick** : GOBBER!

The chief glared at his friend who only laughed nervously, averting his gaze the best he could.

 **Stoick** : Hiccup- well, what he said. You've all made me proud. This Dragon Training Academy is for you.

 _[He opens the cages inside the new Academy, releasing all the Teens dragons.]_

 **Snotlout** : Hookfang! My buddy!

 **Astrid** : Hey, Stormfly! I missed you so much!

 **Fishlegs** : Meatlug! Oh, who's Daddy's little baby? Oh, who's Daddy's little...

 **Hiccup** : Hey, bud!

The riders laugh as their dragons happily jump on them and cover them in saliva.

"Eww! Gross!"

 **Mildew** : Oh, I'll get those dragons yet.

 **Stoick** : Now all you have to do is train 'em.

 **Hiccup** : Not a problem, Dad. After all, I've got him.

 **Astrid (o.s.)** : Ah-hem?

 **Hiccup (o.s.):** And... them, too.

The teens cheered and crowded around Hiccup to give him a group hug - Astrid adding a special kiss on the cheek.

The boy gave a broad grin at the thought of being with all of his friends.

 _[During the closing narration, Hiccup is drawing his friends with their dragons, Meatlug is licking a sleeping Fishlegs' feet, and a sleeping Astrid's window flies open, revealing Stormfly, ready to start the day.]_

 **Hiccup (v.o.)** : Dragons can't change who they are. But who would want them to? Dragons are powerful, amazing creatures.

Toothless straightened up. "You know it!"

 _[Hookfang and Meatlug are hanging the new sign on the new Academy: .]_

 **Astrid** : Berk Dragon Academy. I like the sound of that.

 **Hiccup (v.o.)** : And as long as it takes me, I am going to learn everything there is to know about them. Wouldn't you?

"I would!"

"Count me in!"

"Let me join! I wanna learn!"

Hiccup smiled. Looks like he's going to be very busy.

* * *

 _ **I LIVE!**_

 _ **So sorry about the long wait guys! High school has me stressed and I've been having a huge writers' block forever! I keep getting ideas for new books but when it comes to working on this one I'm at a complete blank.**_

 _ **P.S. I just want to thank all of you for reading and enjoying these books! When I first started writing 'How To Watch Their Movie' I thought for sure no one would read it because there were already so many out there. But here I am with a sequel and you amazing readers telling me just how awesome this book is and all of you begging me to update even though I'm horrible to all y'all and have to keep you waiting for so long. Love ya guys!**_

 _ **Hope everyone enjoyed!**_

 _ **Olympian out! No charge!**_


	4. Legend Of the Boneknapper (P1)

**EXT. BERK - BLACKSMITH SHOP - NIGHT**

 _(Fire. Smoke. Commotion. It's the upper level of the blacksmith shop, and it's engulfed in flames.)_

Everyone stares around in worry at the sight.

"What's goin' on?" Gobber yelped, the sight of his shop in flames making him tear up. "What happening to my shop?"

Olympian struggled at keeping a straight face. "You'll find out soon enough, Gobber."

 _(Vikings run from house to house carrying buckets of water, shouting orders at each other. HOARK, a muscular Viking, shouts to the crowd:)_

 **HOARK**

Fire!

 **VIKINGS**

Get the buckets! To the ocean! What happened?

 _(A Monstrous Nightmare flies overhead, carrying a barrel of water and pours it over the top side of the blacksmith shop. Steam hisses.)_

 _(STOICK enters in control, yelling out orders in authority.)_

 **STOICK**

The wind is shifting! Fire Brigade, move in! Bring the Nadders in from the south!

Hiccup whistled. "Fire Brigade, huh? Looks like we got quite a few new precautions now. I like it."

 _(ASTRID flies down on her dragon, a Deadly Nadder, who is carrying a bucket of water as well. She drops it on the flames.)_

 **ASTRID**

I'm on it!

 **STOICK**

Gronckles, aim for the roof!

 _(FISHLEGS flies over the fire on his Gronckle, pouring water over the flames.)_

 **FISHLEGS**

Yeah!

 **STOICK**

Good work, just a few hot spots left.

 _(HICCUP glides down from above, riding Toothless. They dump one last bucket of water on the fire before touching down.)_

 _(Hiccup jumps down, runs to his father.)_

 **HICCUP**

Where's Gobber? Is he still inside?

 **STOICK**

No, we can't find him.

 **VOICE (O.S.)**

I'm right here.

 _(GOBBER turns dramatically. He stuffs a few hand attachments into a wheelbarrow and slowly wheels himself toward Stoick.)_

The teens couldn't control themselves and they found themselves in a fit of laughter, clutching their stomachs in pain.

Heather giggled and pointed at the screen. "Is that his normal behaviour?"

The answer came unanimously. "Yes."

 **GOBBER**

That beast will pay for this!

 **STOICK**

Gobber, what happened?

 **GOBBER**

What's it look like? A dragon set my home on fire!

 _(Murmuring spreads through the gathering crowd over Gobber's accusation.)_

 **RUFFNUT**

What?

 **GOBBER**

You pushed me too far this time, you ugly bag of bones.

All of the older Vikings groaned.

"Here we go again."

Gobber huffed and crossed his arms, glaring at everyone.

"He's real, I tell ya! He's been after me fer years!"

Stoick put his head in his hands and groaned. "Yes, Gobber. And I'm a troll."

Gobber got defensive. "They do exist! One day, I will prove that! I swear it!"

 _(Stoick rolls his eyes. But Hiccup simply looks dumbfounded. He shakes his head.)_

 **HICCUP**

Dad, what's he talking about? Our dragons don't do that anymore.

 **STOICK**

He doesn't mean one of yours. Gobber, for the last time, there is no such thing as a-

 **GOBBER**

BoneKnapper!?

Fishlegs let out a girly squeal and got some strange looks. He was about to explain himself when a hand was slapped across his mouth.

"Don't speak, Legs," Snot said, an annoyed expression on his face as he watched the screen. "You will only annoy us. Now ssshhhhhh!"

Fishlegs pouted in his seat.

 _(Murmurs and grounds pass through the crowd again. They've heard that name too many times.)_

 **TUFFNUT**

A what-knapper?

 **GOBBER**

A disgusting, foul beast. Wearing a coat of stolen bones like a giant, flying skeleton.

 _(Immediately interested, FISHLEGS gives us a glorious gift of exposition:)_

 **FISHLEGS**

The dragon manual says that the BoneKnapper will stop at nothing to find the perfect bone to build its coat of armor. It's awesome!

Snotlout groaned. "All of my work for nothing!"

 **STOICK(chuckling)**

Come on, it's just a myth. It doesn't even exist.

 **GOBBER**

I'm telling you, it's real! I've been running from him my whole life. He's the one who started this fire.

 _(And at just this moment, a Viking walks up to Stoick, carrying fire-charred underpants on a stick.)_

 **VIKING**

Stoick, we found Gobber's underpants hanging by the stove. They must've started the fire.

 _(Everyone laughs heartily.)_

Nobody could stop laughing as their bodies were racked with the sound. Most doubled over and could barely breathe. Viggo and Ryker tried to hide their laughter with a fit of coughs but Alvin and Savage bellowed with laughter.

The only one silent was Drago.

 **STOICK**

Still, think it's the BoneKnapper or just your underpants?

 **GOBBER**

I don't think! I know! Somehow he found me again. That dragon is pure evil.

 **STOICK**

Gobber, it's late, and we're too tired for your stories. Now, get some rest.

 **GOBBER**

You rest, I'm putting an end to this.

 _(Gobber grabs his underpants and stuffs them in the wheelbarrow. He rolls off in a huff, leaving the village he reaches the ramps to the docks, he beckons Phil, his sheep, to follow.)_

 **GOBBER**

Come on, Phil. Let's go. We don't need their help anyways.

 **PHIL**

Baa.

Olympian laughed. "Man, I love Phil."

She got many odd looks. Nothing new.

 _(Hiccup watches Gobber leave, while Stoick and the other start walking away behind him. He sighs.)_

 **HICCUP**

We can't let him go by himself. All right, Vikings, grab your shields.

 **TEENS**

Yeah! Yes!

 **SNOTLOUT**

There's no way I'm getting on a boat to go after a fake dragon.

 _(He crosses his arms, determined.)_

 **MATCH CUT:EXT. OCEAN - DAY**

 _(Snotlout, on a boat, going after a fake dragon. He and the others are rowing heavily and not having too much , on the other hand, stands at the front of the boat, barking orders and manning the rudder.)_

The teens looked at the screen in horror, surprised that they actually got dragged into Gobber's mission.

 **GOBBER**

Come on! Put your backs into it you lazy dogs! Stroke! You're not even trying! Stroke!

 _(Hiccup tries to lighten the mood a tad.)_

 **HICCUP**

How fun is this, right? We got the team back together, another adventure. This is pretty cool, huh?

Astrid playfully glared at him. "Not helping, babe."

Hiccup gave off an awkward laugh and rubbed the back of his neck, his face flushed as he averted his eyes back to the screen.

 **SNOTLOUT(sarcastically)**

Yeah, nothing cooler than rowing until your hands bleed.

 **GOBBER**

I just want you kids to know that it touches my heart, you helping me slay the BoneKnapper. _(tearing up)_ True Vikings, you are.

The sound of sniffles came from the blacksmiths direction and everyone stared at him as he dabbed at his wet eyes.

"Sorry, just ya kids helpin me ..." Olympian hands him a handkerchief and he blowed into it making everyone scoot away from him. "It's nice of ya, is all ..."

Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs smiled at the Viking. The other three were trying to pull a prank on Mildew. Nobody's gonna stop them.

 **RUFFNUT**

Gobber, are we there yet?

 **FISHLEGS**

Oh, you'll know we're close when your ears explode from the piercing screams. Legend says this dragon's roar is so fierce, it can melt the flesh right off your bones!

 **GOBBER**

Not so, Fishlegs. The BoneKnapper has no roar at all. That's why he's terrifying. He's a silent killer.

Fishlegs was so confused, his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.

 **RUFFNUT**

Wait, so if we don't hear anything... we're dead?

 _(The teens stop rowing, looking around nervously in an awkward wake of silence.)_

 **TUFFNUT(whispering)**

I don't hear anything.

 _(Suddenly:)_

 **PHIL**

Baa!

 _(The teen's jump, look behind them. We see Phil, Gobber's sheep, looking detached and chewing some cud.)_

Olympian laughed so hard. Her laugh was between snorts and a sound that sounded like Goofy laughing ...

People are supposed to be worried about this ... right?

 **GOBBER(laughing)**

Good one, Phil. _(to the teens)_ Did I ever tell you about the first time I met the dreaded BoneKnapper?

 **EXT. ICY WATERS - DAY [2D ANIMATION]**

 _(TEEN GOBBER, his mother, and father are on a Viking ship, surrounded by icebergs. Gobber's father is rowing merrily while his mother uses the metal of a shield to get some sun.)_

Everyone was surprised at the the new view on the screen, some even screaming out in fear.

 **GOBBER (V.O.)**

I was a young lad, about your age, on summer vacation with my family, when I heard the call of nature.

 _(Gobber is rowing the boat as well, sitting in the back. He scrunches in discomfort.)_

 **TEEN GOBBER**

Dad, pull the boat over!

 _(Gobber hops out of the boat, waddling away quickly.)_

 **GOBBER'S FATHER**

Didn't I tell ya to go before we left?

Stoick slapped a hand over his face and groaned in exhaustion.

"Oh, Thor. Why this?"

 _(Gobber still waddles out onto the ice and turns away to relieve himself. He zips up and turns around to see...A huge iceberg with Vikings frozen inside. They're looking mean and holding weapons.)_

"Woah ... I call dibs on that ax!" The twins yelled in unison at the sight of the warriors in the ice.

 **GOBBER (V.O.)**

I saw an army of Vikings, frozen in battle. Clutched in the fingers of one of the Vikings was a small treasure chest...I had to have it.

Hiccup grimaced. "Well, this is going to turn out horribly. "

 _(Gobber lunges his axe into the ice, breaking towards the treasure chest in frozen Viking's hand.)_

 **GOBBER (V.O.)**

I reached in a pulled out the chest...

 _(He opens the chest away from us, his eyes sparkling.)_

 **GOBBER (V.O.)**

It was the most beautiful thing I ever saw.

 _(Suddenly, a hand reaches out from the ice and grabs Gobber's arm forcefully.)_

A lot of people screamed at the sight of the arm. Olympian even spilled some of her Kettle Corn ...

R.I.P. Kettle Corn.

 **GOBBER (V.O.)**

But the frozen Viking was still alive! He started punching me in the face!

 _(The frozen Viking bashes Gobber in the face repeatedly. Gobber pulls his lower lip out, looking in shock to see that his tooth is missing.)_

Snotlout rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. I don't believe this for a second."

"I second that!"

 **TEEN GOBBER**

Oh, my tooth!

"So that's how you lost your tooth! Awesome!" Tuffnut was giddy at the thought of a frozen Viking knocking out the man's tooth.

Ruffnut grinned. "Yeah! That's so cool!"

 _(The frozen Viking stops his punching and points over to something in the sky, trying to get Gobber's attention.)_

 **GOBBER (V.O.)**

And there it was...I never even heard it coming...The BoneKnapper!

 _(Gobber turns to see the BoneKnapper flying through the sky. It lowers its flight, trying to snatch at Gobber's treasure chest. The BoneKnapper flies into the iceberg of frozen Vikings, cracking it open.)_

 **GOBBER (V.O.)**

It crashed into the glacier, causing an avalanche of frozen Vikings!

 _(Gobber runs from the Vikings tumbling out of the glacier, the BoneKnapper still going after the chest. One lucky snatch of the BoneKnapper causes Gobber to trip and lose his grip on the chest. The treasure tumbles into the nearby water.)_

 **TEEN GOBBER**

The treasure!

 _(Gobber skids to the water's edge and reaches inside in search of the treasure chest.)_

 **GOBBER (V.O.)**

I reached into the water...Only to find that the same face-punching Viking.

Hiccup grimaced. "Yeah, Gobber, I think you're just over exaggerating the whole 'frozen Viking punching your face' thing ..."

 _(The frozen Viking resumes his face punching.)_

 **GOBBER (V.O.)**

Only to find the frozen Viking punching me in the face again!

 **TEEN GOBBER**

Hey, hey, hey, hey!

 _(The BoneKnapper shows up once again, landing harshly down on the thin ice and causing Gobber to jet up in the air, but luckily with the treasure chest in BoneKnapper latches onto the treasure as well and Gobber is stuck in mid-air flight with it.)_

 **GOBBER (V.O.)**

The boneknapper wanted that treasure...but I wanted it more!

 _(Gobber sees an opening in an oncoming iceberg and grabs the treasure fiercely, detaching himself from the BoneKnapper's grasp and skids through the opening in the 's jutted out and slid up into the sky again, only to land back in his parent's boat, right in his 's father turns around, unfazed and unaware of the commotion.)_

Olympian rolled her eyes. "The parents never notice anything. So cliché. "

 **GOBBER'S FATHER**

What took you so long?

 _(Gobber looks down at the chest and hides it behind his back nervously, laughing all the same.)_

 ** _oOo_**

 ** _I am so sorry for not updating! I have been inactive on my FanFiction account and I have had this update on Wattpad forever and I just remembered that I didn't update it here._**

 ** _I AM SO SORRY!_**

 ** _I have had a HUGE writers block but my school is about to let out for Christmas break so I promise that I'm gonna try my best in getting tou guys another update!_**

 ** _Peace is out! No charge!_**


	5. Legend of the Boneknapper (P2)

**EXT. OCEAN - DAY [CGI ANIMATION]**

 _(Gobber continues to laugh as he finishes his story. But the Viking teens don't look amused at all, in fact, they're pretty annoyed.)_

 **SNOTLOUT**

You expect us to believe that a frozen Viking punched you in the face?

Olympian frowned at the screen.

"Yeah," she started. "I agree with Hicc on the whole 'frozen Vikings' thing. That may have been a _tad_ bit exaggerated."

Gobber scoffed. "Ya just don't know good story tellin' when ya hear it, lassie."

 **GOBBER**

Yeah, twice.

 _(Hiccup speaks up in an innocent defense of Gobber.)_

 **HICCUP**

Hey, it could happen.

Everyone raised an eyebrow at him and he just gave an awkward chuckle.

"Yeah, that was a bad defense."

 **GOBBER**

What do you mean "it could happen"? It did! But, I outsmarted the silent beast.

 **FISHLEGS**

Um, Gobber, I hate to be a stickler for details, but...BoneKnappers are not silent.

 **GOBBER(annoyed)**

Fishlegs, I know what I didn't hear. But, I could feel it...

 _(While Gobber continues to rant, Fishlegs looks over the side of the boat, worried about what he sees.)_

 **FISHLEGS**

Uh, guys? Are there supposed to be...?

 **GOBBER**

I had a sixth sense for danger. I can smell anything...

 **FISHLEGS(panicking)**

I really think we're gonna hit these...

Fishlegs threw his arms up in distress. "When will you people listen to me!?"

Olympian chuckled. "Just wait till Thor Bonecrusher, Legs."

 **GOBBER**

...I could taste the oncoming doom!

 _(Suddenly, the boat is lunged forward and everyone is jostled and Phil look over the sides of the boat in a dazed amazement.)_

 **TUFFNUT**

Whoa...

 _(Astrid looks over the side with them)_

 **ASTRID**

Um, I'm tasting rocks.

Olympian snorted. "Good one, Ast! Loving all of this sarcasm!"

 **GOBBER**

Ah, we're here.

 **EXT. BONEKNAPPER ISLAND - DAY**

 _(Ruffnut looks out at the boat in the distance, it's caught on top of a huge boulder and is sinking quickly.)_

 **RUFFNUT**

Ugh. Now we're stuck in the middle of nowhere, and no one even knows where we are.

 **FISHLEGS**

Except the BoneKnapper. Legend says...

 **SNOTLOUT(annoyed)**

Hey, you know what legend also says? Stop talking!

Heather turned to glare at the Viking. "Same goes to you, Snotface."

Everyone stared in admiration and the twins had tears in their eyes. They turn to Hiccup and both asked, "Can we keep her?"

 **FISHLEGS**

Okay, just hold on one darn second...

 **GOBBER(calmly)**

No need to panic, kids. I've been shipwrecked many times!

 **HICCUP**

Oh, well that's...comforting.

 _(Gobber still calmly sits down, sharping his hook hand with a rock and reminiscing even in the wake of the situation.)_

 **GOBBER**

You never forget your first shipwreck...

 **EXT. SMALL ISLAND - DAY [2D ANIMATION]**

 _(Gobber is on a tiny island - only a single palm tree can fit on it. His hair blowing in the wind, and a broom attachment on his missing hand.)_

Mala stared at the broom, questioning. "Why a ... broom? Of all things, a broom?"

Gobber merely shrugged and scratched his head. "I guess ya never know, Lassie. Always got ta be prepared."

 **GOBBER (V.O.)**

I was stranded on an island, with only my broom. It was a very small island. It's no wonder the BoneKnapper found me again. He never forgave me for taking that treasure.

 _(The BoneKnapper swoons out of the sky, flying down to snatch at Gobber, but it takes the palm tree instead. But, as the BoneKnapper flies off Gobber realizes another island in the distance.)_

 **GOBBER (V.O.)**

There was another island. My only escape. But I was surrounded by blood-thirsty hammerhead sharks!

 _(Suddenly, many hammerhead sharks pop out from the water and surround Gobber's small island. They bare their looks at the sharks and back at the boneknapper flying towards him.)_

Dagur raised an eyebrow at Gobber. "You're kidding. Right?"

Gobber didn't answer but Viggo leaned over to answer. "I really don't think he is."

Dagur slowly nodded his head and turned back to the screen. "Okay then."

 **GOBBER (V.O.)**

I only had one chance. So I ran across the shark-infested waters.

 _(Gobber hops off the island and lands on one of the shark's heads. Leaping from shark head to shark head over the waters, knocking out any one of them that gets in his way with his broom-hand.)_

Alvin wiggled around in his chains as if he was wanting to throw his hands up in the air. "How is that even possible!?"

Gobber reached over and grabbed Olympians' muffin she was just about to take a bite of and threw it at the Outcast. "Just shut up and listen to my story ya troll!"

Olympian stared at the wall as tears rolled down her face. "But ... but my muffin ..."

 **GOBBER**

Take that! Watch it! Nighty night, fatty!

 _(A shark jumps in front of the Gobber, but he dodges his bite, "brushing" his teeth with the broom before punching it in the nose.)_

Hiccup sent a 'What the actual heck!?' face towards Gobber but was ignored because he was polishing his gold tooth.

Who even does that!?

 **GOBBER**

Someone forgot to brush!

( _Gobber continues to run across shark heads, but soon the BoneKnapper closes in on Gobber, opening it's claws once more.)_

 **GOBBER (V.O.)**

I didn't think I was going to make it.

 _(Gobber continues to run, hoping upwards to the distant island as the BoneKnapper continues to get closer. But soon, something huge pops out of the water...)_

 **GOBBER (V.O.)**

But then, from the depths of the ocean leapt forth...a giant hammerhead whale!

Savage scowled at Gobber. "There is _no_ way that this actually happened."

Dagur threw his hands up in the air and turned to the chained man. "I know right?"

Olympian threw a muffin wrapper at Dagurs' head. "Haters gonna hate, yo."

 _(A huge, flat-headed whale leaps out of the ocean and opens its mouth to swallow the BoneKnapper...)_

 **EXT. BONEKNAPPER ISLAND - DAY [CGI ANIMATION]**

 _(Fishlegs, Hiccup, and Astrid look at Gobber in disbelief. But Fishlegs seems highly amused.)_

 **FISHLEGS**

Whoa! So the hammerhead whale ate the boneknapper?

Snotlout gave him an incredulous look. "You're kidding. Right?"

Fishlegs merely blushed and shrugged his shoulders.

 **GOBBER**

Almost, but he got away. Years later, the dragon hunted me down again and chased me into the jungle.

 **EXT. JUNGLE - DAY [2D ANIMATION]**

 _(Gobber is running frantically through a thick jungle.)_

 **GOBBER (V.O.)**

All I had was my trusty egg beater.

Olympian tilted her head, a look of confusion on her face. "Did egg beaters even exist in the Viking age?"

 _(Gobber turns his egg beater and and weeds himself through the bamboo within the jungle, but the BoneKnapper is still not too far behind him. It's chasing after him on foot.)_

 **GOBBER (V.0.)**

I carved through that thick brush as fast as a jungle cat. Still, the BoneKnapper was right behind!

 _(Gobber cuts his way through the rest of the bamboo, stoping abruptly when he sees a random bush of picks up a flower and sniffs it.)_

 **GOBBER**

Ah, azaleas!

Olympian scowled. "I don't like azaleas because they sound like Azazel and I hate, _hate_ , _HATE_ , Azazel. That jerk!"

 _(Gobber immediately drops the flower and keeps running as the BoneKnapper continues after him on foot. The two near the side of an active volcano, but neither of them slow down in the chase.)_

 **GOBBER (V.O.)**

I ran up the side of a volcano and courageously leapt across the fiery crater.

 _(Gobber runs up the volcano and jumps across the boiling opening, smiling wildly all the way. The BoneKnapper is still right behind him, but has now taken flight, readying his claws once again.)_

All of the Vikings in the room had their jaws dropped. There was _no way_ this actually happened.

 **GOBBER (V.O.)**

Then, deep within the burning volcano burst forth a giant hammerhead yak!

Dagur screeched. "OH, COME ON!"

 _(And suddenly, a flat-headed yak bursts out of the lava and reaches up for the BoneKnapper's tail.)_

 **TUFFNUT (PRE-LAP)**

Okay, wait a minute...

 **EXT. BONEKNAPPER ISLAND - DAY [CGI ANIMATION]**

 _(Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Snotlout are sitting in annoyed boredom, but Fishlegs still seems eagerly amused.)_

 **TUFFNUT**

Now you're saying a giant hammerhead yak leapt out of the fiery volcano and ate the BoneKnapper?

 **GOBBER**

You would've thought so, wouldn't you? But the dragon got away again! I knew the boney scoundrel would keep coming after me...

 **EXT. JUNGLE - DAY [2D ANIMATION]**

 _(He opens a trap on the lightly snow covered ground, and looks overhead to see another trap dangling from a tree branch.)_

 **GOBBER (V.O.)**

So, I set up a gauntlet of traps, and waited for the beast.

 _(Gobber sits down on a small stool and reveals his lute-hand. He strums the lute, ready for the BoneKnapper.)_

 **GOBBER (V.O.)**

And when he was ready...he charged!

 _(The boneknapper flies out the sky, swooning down in a smooth landing as it continues to run towards Gobber on foot.)_

 **GOBBER (V.O.)**

And then I ran like the wind!

Hiccup looks amused. "Who knew a two-limbed Viking could run so fast."

This made a few chuckles arise from the crowd and Gobber sent him a glare.

 _(But Gobber is just as quick, and stands hastily to make a run for his traps, trying to get the BoneKnapper caught in one. But the dragon is smart, and evades the traps just as Gobber does.)_

 **GOBBER (V.O.)**

But the traps failed!

Snotlout rolled his eyes. "Oh, really? I would've never thought!"

Gobber growled. "Yer sarcasm ain't 'preciated, Snot."

 _(Gobber keeps running, though this time to simply get away from the swiftly charging BoneKnapper, only to find that he he is trapped at the edge of the giant cliff, with a 50 foot fall in front of him and a charging dragon behind BoneKnapper quickly advances on him, pinning Gobber down with its hind claws.)_

 **GOBBER (V.O.)**

Then, captured, I did what any brave Viking would do...

 **GOBBER(yelling)**

Help!

The twins clutched their stomachs as they laughed. "You sounded like a girl!"

 _(Suddenly, just like that, out of the clouds appears Thor.)_

Olympian shook her head in disgust. "No! Thor doesn't look like that! His hair is a lot red-er and his wife likes to make him wear his hair in braids or ponytails!"

Everyone stared at her in shock.

"You've met _Thor_?" Fishlegs asked in shock.

Olympian raised an eyebrow at him. "What? No! Magnus Chase did! Magnus had to go and get Thors' hammer from the Giants. I am a daughter of Frey, though, which would kinda make Magnus my half-brother so that's cool, too." She suddenly looks out in thought. "Huh. Both Percy and Magnus are my half-brothers. No wonder their both my favorite characters we would get along so well! I really like Alex though ..."

 **GOBBER (V.O.)**

The Gods must've heard my prayers. It was Thor!

 _(Gobber stares in awe.)_

 **GOBBER (V.O.)**

He tossed a mighty thunderbolt.

 _(Thor reaches into the clouds and throws a bolt of lightning. right toward...The ground.)_

 **GOBBER**

Aw, you missed.

Stoick slapped Gobber on the back. "Don't disrespect Thor, Gobber!"

 **THOR**

Wait for it...

 **GOBBER (V.O.)**

Then, from the center of the earth blasted forth...

 _(The hole created by Thor's thunderbolt shot into the ground begins to rumble and fiery smoke bubbles of the hole comes the hammerhead whale with the hammerhead yak riding on its back.)_

Dagur let out an inhuman screech and raced out of the room laughing like the mad man he was. He finally couldn't take it anymore. Poor, deranged, man.

 **GOBBER (V.O.)**

The Hammerhead Yak riding the Hammerhead Whale!

 **HAMERHEAD YAK**

Deploy the Yak.

Savages' eye twitched. "Oh, so now the yak _talks_!?"

Alvin tried to slide away from the man but it was kinda hard with him being chained.

 _(The whale shoots a burst of water through its blowhole, propelling the yak toward the yak lands on the cliff side in from of Gobber and the BoneKnapper and begins to beat up the dragon with a series of merciless kicks and whale dives and swallows the BoneKnapper - and half the cliff side - before diving back into the hole with the the way down, the hammerhead animals give Gobber a friendly salute. He salutes back.)_

 **GOBBER**

Yes!

 _(He punches the air, cracking his back.)_

 **GOBBER**

Oh, my back!

Hiccup his his face in his hands. "Oh, Gobber."

 **EXT. BONEKNAPPER ISLAND - DAY [CGI ANIMATION]**

 _(The Viking teens are still standing in amazed disbelief peppered over with annoyance.)_

 **FISHLEGS**

Whoa...the whale saluted you?

"FISHLEGS!" Snotlout screeched, glaring at the cowarding Viking.

 **GOBBER**

Can you believe it? But the BoneKnapper got away again! He found me on Berk...

 _(Gobber continues to rant but Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut have had enough. They all begin to speak in a muddle of complaints.)_

 **SNOTLOUT**

Are you kidding? I don't believe any of this.

 **TUFFNUT**

Yeah, you totally made everything up!

 **RUFFNUT**

Come on, Gobber, it time to get out of here!

 **SNOTLOUT**

We need to get home!

 _(Tuffnut then breaks the muddle of complaints, letting out one firm statement.)_

 **TUFFNUT**

You don't even have any proof that that thing exists!

 **GOBBER**

Of course I have proof. I still have the treasure. This stunning belt buckle.

 _(Gobber stands and pull up the end flap of his shirt, revealing a small bone tied to the ends of two strings.)_

 **GOBBER**

It was in the Viking's treasure chest. It's kept my pants up for years.

Astrid looked a bit disgusted. "You used a ... _bone_ as your _belt_ buckle?"

Gobber grinned, unaware of her disgust. "Ya! Great isn't it?"

 **FISHLEGS**

It is stunning...

 _(Astrid looks over at Hiccup and pushes him forward lightly, crossing her arms in a silent command to do gulps. He walks up to Gobber.)_

 **HICCUP**

Um...listen, Gobber. Instead of chasing down an imaginary dragon, maybe we should figure out how to get home?

 **GOBBER**

Say no more, I hear ya loud and clear. I've got a plan. All right, who'd like to be dragon bait?

 _(Everyone gasps, as Gobber points to Fishlegs, who, of course, is frightened. Phil waddles away from him.)_

Olympian and the twins burst into laughter. "Oh, Phil!"

 _(CUT TO:Fishlegs dressed in a quickly put together rendition of Gobber, with a rope beard hanging from his chin. He looks up at the hoisted dragon rib cage dangling above him.)_

Heather tilted her head, thinking. " He doesn't look _anything_ like Gobber."

 **FISHLEGS**

Um, Gobber. Are you sure this is safe?

 **GOBBER**

Safety's overrated.

Olympian clapped her hands. "So true, Gobber! So. True."

 **GOBBER**

 _(to the other teens:)_ Okay, here's the plan. The BoneKnapper wants me, right? He comes down that trail, sees Fishlegs, thinks it's me, rushes Fishlegs, causing Phil to trip that rope, dropping that rib cage and then we rush in a finish him off once and for all!

 _(Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut stare at him blankly.)_

 **SNOTLOUT(whispering to Ruffnut:)**

It's sad when they get old.

Chicken sighed in Tuffnuts' lap an he gave her small pat. "You're right, Chicken. It is sad."

 _(Turn to Hiccup and Astrid, who are also just as annoyed.)_

 **HICCUP**

Gobber, you're taking this way too far, okay? You need to face it. There is no such thing as the BoneKnapper!

 **GOBBER**

Wormsquat! Now, get into position. Way to go Fishlegs, you're doing fine!

 _(In the distance, Gobber and the other Viking teens hide behind a expanse of rocks, all muttering to themselves.)_

 **HICCUP**

No wonder the entire village think you're crazy.

 **SNOTLOUT**

Hello? He sees dead Vikings!

 **TUFFNUT**

Yeah, especially that thing about the hammerhead yak...

 _(As they mutter the BoneKnapper flies up and lands quietly behind them, but no one notices except for...)_

Gasps from everyone in theater arised at the sight of the dragon and Gobber jumped with joy.

"Yes! Yes, I knew it was real! And ya all thought I was crazy! HA!"

 **FISHLEGS**

Um, guys...?

 _(No one hears his warning.)_

 **ASTRID**

This is a complete waste of time..

 **FISHLEGS**

Guys, hello!? Turn around! Guys, Guys!

 **EVERYONE**

What!?

 _(The BoneKnapper straightens up, and the sound of his bones moving instantly gets everyone's attention. They all freeze.)_

 **HICCUP**

It's right behind us isn't it?

Toothless hit Hiccup on the back of the head with his tail. "Way to state the obvious, Hic!"

Hiccup merely scowled at the dragon while he rubbed his head.

 _(They all turn around, looking up in a terrified shock to find the BoneKnapper right behind them. The dragon flexes its wings, and opens its jaw to let out what they think will be a mighty roar, but instead it's just a small squeak.)_

 **FISHLEGS**

Well, what do you know? No roar.

 **GOBBER**

Run!

 _(The BoneKnapper shoots fire at them and, as Gobber instructed, they all run towards Fishlegs.)_

Fishlegs squeak's. "Why are you running _towards_ me!?"

 **ASTRID**

Okay, Gobber, we believe you!

 _(The BoneKnapper whips it tail, throwing a pile of bones a the Vikings, forcing them to fall where Fishlegs was standing in a jumbled , still chewing his cud, trips the bone trap and send the rib cage over the Vikings.)_

 **GOBBER**

Phil!

Olympian was having a hard time breathing as she fell to the ground, laughing very, _very_ , hard.

 _(The BoneKnapper charges towards them, and the Vikings get up and run to stand against the ribs of the rib cage, narrowly missing the fire BoneKnapper's next blast.)_

 **SNOTLOUT**

Find a happy place, find a happy place...

 _(The BoneKnapper continues to kick and bite at the rib cage, trying to find a way in.)_

 **FISHLEGS**

No, no, no, please...please. He wants my head. I swear he wants my head!

 **GOBBER**

Bring it on! You wait till I get out there and I'll show you!

 _(As everyone cowers, Hiccup looks around at the BoneKnapper and then back at 's a small hole in the BoneKnapper's bone armor, which is exactly the same shape and size as Gobber's belt buckle.)_

 **HICCUP**

Wait? It searches for the perfect bone to build it's coat of armor. The treasure! Gobber, take off your pants!

Everyone screamed in absolute terror. "NO!"

 **GOBBER**

Huh?

 **OTHERS**

No!

 **HICCUP**

Wait, listen to me. I think Fishlegs was right. The BoneKnapper is supposed to have a roar. But maybe he can't because the bone he needs is your belt buckle.

 **ASTRID**

Gobber, please, you have to give it back.

Ruffnut nudged Astrid with her elbow. "Of course you agree with your _boyfriend_." She wiggled her eyebrows while Astrid blushes and hides her face. "We're not dating."

 **GOBBER**

No way, it's mine.

 _(The BoneKnapper finally makes its way into the rib cage, and swiftly grabs Gobber by his peg leg, dragging up him and whipping him all around.)_

 **HICCUP**

Give him back his bone!

 **GOBBER**

No!

 **HICCUP**

GIVE HIM BACK HIS BONE!

 **GOBBER**

No!

 _(The BoneKnapper tosses him into the air. Gobber decides to reconsider on the way down:)_

 **GOBBER**

Noooo... oh, all right.

Hiccup face-palmed and groaned in frustration.

 _(Gobber pulls the belt buckle off his pants and throws it. The bone lands perfectly in the hole of the BoneKnapper's armor. Gobber lands roughly in a pile of bones. The Vikings hold their breathes. The BoneKnapper, though, finally lets out a prideful roar. Now the BoneKnapper turns to Gobber. It leans down looking as if it's going to finally settle the score with him.)_

 **HICCUP**

Gobber!

 _(Gobber looks up in worry, but quickly lets out a sigh, and stands bravely.)_

 **GOBBER**

All right, you've got me. Make it fast.

 _(But instead of eating him, the Boneknapper leans down and nudges Gobber affectionately, purring like the giant skeleton of a Gobber's pants - now unbuckled - fall down. Embarrassed, Gobber chuckles and pulls them the other Viking teens groan in disgust, covering their eyes as the initial worry and panic fades.)_

 **HICCUP**

That's gonna give me nightmares.

Olympian grimaced. "Same. Just the thought, and ..." She shuddered and stuck her tongue out. "Yuck."

 **ASTRID**

Well, at least we have a ride home.

 _(Gobber continues to scratch the BoneKnapper's jaw and dragon enjoys it, wagging it's tail happily.)_

 **GOBBER**

Aren't you cute? Yes you are, yes you are!

Tuffnut hugged his sister, tears in his eyes. "Gobber made a new friend! Isn't it adorable!?"

Ruffnut glared ahead looking 1000% done with her brother. "Yeah. So sweet."

 _(EXT. SKY - DAYCLOSE ON Phil. He's riding the BoneKnapper. Behind him, the Viking teens and 're finally going home.)_

 **SNOTLOUT**

You know, I never doubted him. I was always like: "He's right."

 **TUFFNUT**

This tailbone is hurting my tailbone!

Olympian sighed. "I understand the feeling. The difficulties of having a scrawny butt."

 _(The BoneKnapper roars happily.)_

 **HICCUP**

He sure seems happy to have that bone back.

 **FISHLEGS**

Well, legend says that BoneKnapper's roar is its mating call.

 **GOBBER**

Oh, that's just a myth.

 _(More roars sound in the background.)_

 **GOBBER**

Uh oh.

 _(Four female BoneKnappers are tailing them.)_

 **PHIL(astonished)**

Ba.

Chicken clucked in amazement and flew off to sit on Phils' wool, each of them making noises as if they were conversing with each other.

Strange ...

 **GOBBER(chuckles)**

I think Stoick will believe me now, eh?

Stoick was still looking at the screen, astonished. "Yes, I surely will."

 _(IRIS OUT:The hammerhead yak sails past us, riding on the back of the hammerhead whale. The yak gives us a final salute before diving out of view.)_

The twins screamed. "What is that even supposed to mean!?"

* * *

 _ **I LIVE!**_

 _ **I am so sorry that it has been over a month or something since I've updated but I'm hoping to to start getting back into this book!**_

 _ **It took me three months to watch all 12 seasons of Supernatural so I'm finally caught up on everything! Trying to catch up on SPN was the main reason why it's been so long since I've updated so now that that's over, hopefully I can put this book back on track.**_

 _ **The updates may still be slow but it will be better than what it has been. Hopefully.**_

 _ **A lesson was learned. It's hard to come into a fandom late. I came in 12 years to late. It's rough.**_

 _ **Hope everyone has had a good Christmas break and had lots of snow or something!**_


	6. Viking For Hire (P1)

_[The episode begins with the screen showing scenes in sepia, as they are all from the past. Cut to Stoick and his crew on a fishing trip out at sea.]_

 **Hiccup(v.o.)** : Everybody needs a place in the world. Some people are born to theirs.

 **Stoick** : Raise the mainsail! Turn her toward starboard!

 **Viking** : Aye, sir!

Everyone turns to Olympian, confused.

"I don't understand. They're fighting dragons. I thought we were friends with dragons now?" Astrid states from her spot beside Hiccup, her head tilted in confusion.

Olympian smiles and winks at Viking. "You'll see!"

 _[Cut to scene from the first film where Hiccup and Toothless bond for the first time when Toothless allows Hiccup to put a hand on his snout.]_

 **Hiccup (v.o.)** : Some people discover theirs.

 _[Cut to the days of kill-or-be-killed. Gobber is making weapons and bringing out a whole wagon-full for everyone.]_

 **Hiccup (v.o.)** : And some people make a place for themselves.

 **Gobber** : Grab a weapon! No time to be choosy!

 _[Gobber faces off a Monstrous Nightmare, while everything in the village goes amuck. Cut to the present. Screen returns to full color. Camera zooms from the rising sun to Gobber's smithy, where he is forging a sword, but realizes that there's no point anymore.]_

Gobber sighs at the sight of himself on the screen.

"Guess things have really changed, huh?"

 **Hiccup (v.o.)** : But then the world around them changes, and the place they made is gone.

 _[The Teens are gathered in the new Berk Dragon Academy, where Hiccup is quizzing them on dragons. The Teens are split into two teams: Astrid and Fishlegs on one team, then Snotlout and the Twins on the other.]_

 **Hiccup** : Everyone has its own unique abilities that give it its special place in the world. Which dragon makes the best welding torch?

 **Astrid** : Oh! Deadly Nadder!

 **Fishlegs** : It's magnesium flame burns with the heat of the sun!

 **Hiccup** : Correct! Point to Team Astrid. Score is now 100 to 10.

Astrid and Fishlegs cheered with each other at the sight of their victory.

"We're the best!"

Snotlout and the twins sit back and pout.

"Whatever. Winners just like to show off anyway."

 **Astrid** : And you started with 10.

 **Tuffnut** : Oh, yeah? Well, the game's not over. Wait, what team am I on?

Ruffnut let out a loud groan as she glares at her brother.

"Why do I have to be the one with the idiot brother?"

 **Hiccup** : Next question. What is the shot limit of a Hideous Zippleback? Team Snotlout.

 **Astrid** : I don't think they can count that high.

 **Ruffnut** : Oh, really? Let's find out! Barf! Belch!

 _[Barf and Belch shoot six fireballs at the other team; Astrid and Fishlegs barely manage to duck in time.]_

Astrid and Fishlegs both glare at the twins, Astrid adding a growl as the two cowards in their seats.

 **Tuffnut** : Looks like it's about three. _[holds up only two fingers]_

 **Ruffnut** : Told you we could count that high!

Snotlout groaned. "Why do I always get suck with these two!? They're ruining my image!"

Astrid snorted. "What image?"

Olympian burst into laughter. "Slay, girl! You are on fire!"

 **Hiccup** : It's six. You were half-right. Five points.

 **Ruffnut** : Yes! We're up to 30! _[Ruffnut high-fives Snotlout and Tuffnut.]_

Hiccup and Astrid sighed simultaneously. "Idiots."

 **Astrid** : _[competitively]_ Alright, it's our turn. What happens when you shoot fire at the owner of a Deadly Nadder? _[She whistles for Stormfly, who shoots her tail spikes at the other team, pinning them to the wall, unharmed.]_

 **Tuffnut** : No fair! She didn't give us time to answer!

 _[Snotlout jumps down from the wall.]_

 **Snotlout** : I've got a question. What happens when I sit on you?

Astrid gags. "Please don't. I would like to stay as far away from your butt as I can get. Thanks."

 **Hiccup** : _[noticing that it's going a bit far]_ Okay, guys, that's enough training. So... we did some really good work here today.

 **Snotlout** : _[still ready for a fight]_ Prepare to face the Monstrous Nightmare!

 _[Snotlout pats his jaw, and Hookfang suddenly rears up and set himself on fire, burning Snotlout's butt.]_

 **Snotlout** : AH! THAT'S THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK! _[He jumps into a nearby water tub, putting out his flaming butt.]_ Aahhh... sweet relief.

Parents their children's eyes as everyone gagged.

Snotlout threw his hands up in the air. "Oh, come on!"

 **Hiccup** : _[confused by this new event]_ Hookfang never flames up when you're riding him. Is he okay?

Olympian squealed. "FORESHADOWING!"

 **Astrid** : _[sarcastically]_ Maybe he just realized who his owner is.

 **Snotlout** : There's room in here for two.

 _[Astrid grabs his helmet and shoves him back underwater. Snotlout gasps.]_

Olympian rolled her eyes. "You are such a pervert."

Snotlout smirks and raises his eyebrows at her. "Hey, I can always add you as a 'go too', sweetheart."

Olympian scrunched up her nose. "Uh, no thank you. I would rather kiss a rattlesnake."

 _[Meanwhile, at the plaza, Gobber is trying to sell his weapons to a gathered crowd. Hiccup looks on.]_

 **Gobber** : Gather around! Come on, one and all! You may think these dragon-killing weapons have no more use, but think again! This longsword is now a lovely butter knife! _[tries to spread the butter, but only breaks the toast into little crumbs.]_ Eh. It's also good for making breadcrumbs. _[The plate cracks and breaks. The crowd looks on in silence.]_ Moving on.

Gobber bowed his head in embarrassment. "Yeah ... Not me proudest moment, eh?"

 _[Mildew] comes up beside Hiccup, with a voice of mock pity.]_

 **Mildew** : Well, this is a dark day. A great dragon slayer peddling his weapons as kitchen utensils? Hm. Tsk-tsk-tsk-tsk.

"Shut up, Mildew!"

Mildew stared at the crowd of Vikings in shock. "I didn't say anything!"

"But your future self did! Besides, you're just really annoying and nobody likes you." Heather stated as she glared at the old man.

Mildew merely stuck out her tongue at her, the teenager soon returning the gesture.

 **Gobber** : _[holding up a mace]_ Up next, how about this... _[tries to think of a good purpose when he sees a fly land on the nearby table.]_ ...handy flyswatter? _[Gobber brings the mace down and smashes the table. The crowd gasps. Gobber looks at the result.]_ He-he. Also good for getting rid of unwanted tables. _[The fly emerges from the wreck, completely unharmed. Walks over to a large catapult.]_ Now, for the lady of the house! When the hubby's off pillaging, how are you to protect yourself from home invaders? No problem when you have Big Bertha! _[Suddenly, the catapult flings open, hurling a stone into the house. He looks about in confusion. The crowd disperses while murmuring; Mildews tsks at Hiccup again; Gobber is frantic to get what attention he had been commanding back.]_ Hey, wait! There's more! Come back! You haven't seen everything yet! I haven't cleared out my dungeon yet! _[gives up, pats the catapult.]_ It's okay Bertha. We'll find a place for you.

"Aww~"

Hiccup frowned at his mentor. "I'm sorry, Gobber."

The blacksmith waved him off. "Eh, think nothin' of it, 'Iccup."

 **Mildew** : _[mocking]_ Ah, it's hard to watch. Especially for you, eh, Hiccup? The feelings of guilt must be tearing at your insides. I mean, you put him out of business with your little peace pact with the dragons. You ruined his life. Bravo.

Gobber growled at the man. "Oh shut up ya old toad! It wasn't 'Iccup's fault! Leave the boy alone!"

 _[Later that evening, Hiccup is in his bedroom with Toothless, thinking over what happened with Gobber.]_

 **Hiccup** : _[sighs, to Toothless]_ You know Gobber made this for me? He taught me everything I needed to know to make your tail. I've gotta find some way to help him.

 _[Stoick enters the house, very exhausted. Sets his helmet down and takes a seat. Hiccup comes downstairs to greet him.]_

 **Hiccup** : Tough day of chiefing, Dad?

 **Stoick** : I was all over the island. I married the Svensson girl to the Odegaard boy at dawn. Then down to the fields where some kids were tipping over yaks. _[Hiccup brings Stoick a mug of ale.]_ Then back up to the newlyweds to settle a domestic dispute. I guess that honeymoon's over. _[Hiccup crosses to the fireplace to place more wood in.]_ Sometimes I wish there were two of me.

Olympian cringed. "Great going, Stoick. You just gave your son an idea."

Stoick looked over at her, confused. "What kinda idea?"

 **Hiccup** : _[Stops when he hears this. Drops the wood into the fire, has an epiphany.]_ Dad, th-there are two of you!

Stoick groaned. "Of course. That idea."

 **Stoick** : _[demanding, somewhat irritated. Slams down the mug.]_ Is that another crack about my weight?!

The entire theater burst into laughter. Hiccup chuckled as his dad hid his face in embarrassment. "You did that one to yourself, Dad."

 **Hiccup** : No, I mean Gobber. He can be the other you.

 **Stoick** : _[considering, but cautious.]_ Gobber? Well, he's way too busy making all those dragon-killing... Well, used to be, until you- Which is great! Except for Gobber.

 **Hiccup** : Exactly my point!

 **Stoick** : _[taking the idea into consideration]_ You know, that's actually not such a bad idea. I could use a right hand.

 **Hiccup** : _[a bit jokingly]_ Which works out great, 'cause that's kind of the only one he has.

Gobber scowled at the boy. "Hey! That wasn't very nice."

 _[The next day, Stoick and Gobber are in the plaza, discussing the plan for the day.]_

 **Stoick** : I greatly appreciate you helping me out, Gobber.

 **Gobber** : I'm just glad I could find time in my busy schedule, Stoick.

Snotlout snorted. "What schedule?"

 **Stoick** : _[takes out a small sheet of paper and splits in half; one for him and one for Gobber.]_ I've got a full day ahead of me. Here's your half.

 **Gobber** : _[looking at his half]_ Oh, this'll be interesting.

 **Stoick** : Now remember, some of these situations are delicate. They require diplomacy.

 **Gobber** : _[optimistically]_ Ah, no problem! I'm great at... _[hesitates]_ that.

Valka frowned at her friend. "Gobber, do you even know what that means?"

Gobber stuttered on his words before finally able to say something. "Uh ... no?"

 **Stoick** : _[surprised]_ Really? You? You can speak to people with tact and sensitivity?

 **Gobber** : Oh, I thought it meant clubbing people on the head and asking questions later. But I can give your thing a shot.

Stoick shook his head. "I'm going to regret this."

Gobber merely gave off a nervous chuckle.

 _[Later, Gobber is in the Great Hall, leading a naming ceremony for a new baby.]_

 **Gobber** : Whosoever brings this child forth into the, let he be known! _[The parents bring the baby forth.]_ As a representative of the chief, I welcome this baby into the Hooligan tribe. And pronounce the name to be... _[The father whispers "Hildegard" into Gobber's ear. Gobber clearly doesn't think so.]_ Eeh. Hildegard? Doesn't seem like a Hildegard to me. Let's go with Magnus.

 **Viking Mother:** _[offended]_ But she's a girl, Gobber!

"GOBBER!"

"Oh, shut up!"

 **Gobber** : _[trying to be reassuring]_ Don't worry, she's not gonna look like one. Magnus, it is! _[picks up a large mace.]_ And please accept this teething toy on behalf of Stoick the Vast.

"That is not a toy, Gobber! What were you thinking!?" Hiccup yelled at his mentor.

Gobber shrugged his shoulders, trying to act innocent. "How am I supposed to know? This is the future!"

 **Viking Mother** : _[horrified]_ No!

 _[Later, Gobber is at and house, trying to settle a dispute between the two.]_

 **Gobber:** Bucket says you never paid him for the sheep.

 **Mulch** : _[defensive]_ I never bought a sheep! _[A baa is heard and a sheep is seen behind Mulch, making him look guilty.]_

Bucket frowned over at Mulch. "Why ya go lying to me like that, Mulch?"

Mulch scooted over and hugged the large man. "I'm sorry, Bucket. I won't do it again! Promise!"

 **Gobber** : Who's that? A little woman?

 **Bucket** : _[hurt]_ Oh, Mulch. You're cheating me now?

 **Gobber** : _[hands Mulch a mace and Bucket a hammer.]_ Clearly, there's only one way to settle this. _[Gobber walks out. There's an awkward moment of silence before the two raise their weapons. Outside, sounds of the fight can be heard. Gobber smiles and crosses an item off his list.]_ Diplomacy? Check. Alright, what's next?

"That is not diplomacy, Gobber!" Valka and Stoick glared over at the blacksmith.

Gobber sulked. "Well, sorry. I didn't know ye were me parents!"

 _[Later, Gobber is hard at work placing slabs of iron on Silent Sven's boat.]_

 **Gobber** : I know the conventional thinking when repairing a ship is wood. But if you ask me, there's nothing like a good, old slab of iron! Ha! Nothing's getting through this!

Hiccup groaned. "You're just gonna make the ship sink, Gobber."

The Blacksmith scowled at the boy. "Nobody asked you, 'Iccup!"

 _[Stoick, along with Hildegard/Magnus's parents, Mulch, and Bucket, approaches Gobber.]_

 **Stoick** : _[frustrated]_ Gobber! What do you think you're doing?

 **Gobber** : _[smiling]_ Just checking another item off the list. _[Checks it off, then taps the ship once with his hammer-hand. The ship suddenly slips off the dock and into the water, where the weight of the iron only makes it sink.]_ And adding an item for later. "Recover sunken ship." _[looks at Stoick with a smile.]_ Same time tomorrow? _[Stoick sighs exasperatedly.]_

Gobber smiled at the screen. "I'm being organized! That's a start isn't it!?"

 _[That evening, Stoick is placing two blocks of ice on his head, trying to ease the headache. Hiccup hands him a mug of ale.]_

 **Hiccup** : Here you go, Dad _. [notices the blocks of ice.]_ Wow. A two-block headache. You know, Dad, I think you're being a wee bit rough on Gobber. It was his first day. Tomorrow will be way better.

 **Stoick** : _[frustrated]_ Oh, it will be for me. Because it won't involve Gobber.

 **Hiccup** : _[confused]_ What do you mean?

 **Stoick** : _[removes the blocks]_ I tried to fit a square peg in a round hole, and it sunk a ship and named a baby girl Magnus! _[honestly]_ Now I'm not saying she didn't look like a Magnus, but try telling that to her parents.

Valka hit her husband on the arm. "Stoick! Be nice!"

"Sorry, Val ... " Stoick sighed.

 **Hiccup** : I can't believe you let him go! Well, we've got to help him!

 **Stoick** : We don't have to do anything. You, on the other hand, are going to be very busy finding a job for Gobber.

 _[Hiccup gives him a look that clearly says: "Wait, what?".]_

Hiccup looked scared. "I'm going to regret this ... aren't I?"

Olympian nodded her head in amusement. "Yes. Yes, you will."

* * *

 _ **Reviews are appreciated!**_


	7. Viking For Hire (P2)

_[The next day, the teens and their dragons are gathered at the Academy as Hiccup tells them his plan.]_

 **Fishlegs:** _[cautious]_ You're bringing Gobber here?

The teens gasped in horror. "No!"

 **Hiccup:** _[trying to sound optimistic and encouraging.]_ He's gonna be great. Nobody knows dragons like old Gobber. He's spent a lifetime, you know... _studying_ them. If we can tap into that, we'll all be better Dragon Trainers.

The blacksmith straightens slightly at his apprentices' praise.

 _[Suddenly, the doors burst open and in comes Gobber, lugging a whole cart-full of weapons.]_

 **Gobber:** I'm back! Did ya miss me?

 _[The dragons are clearly intimidated.]_

Dragons squawked and ran as they saw the Viking run into the arena with the weapons.

I group of Terrors ran and hid behind a cowering Nightmare. "Please don't kill us! We're too cute to die!"

 **Hiccup:** _[cautious]_ First of all, welcome. And second... tiny question, why did you bring your, you know...?

 **Gobber:** Killing things? I thought maybe we could train them _[takes out an unusual-looking weapon, like a sword mixed with an axe and a mace]_ by threatening to kill them. That's how my daddy taught me to swim. _[slams the weapon into the ground, breaking the earth.]_ Schools in session!

A Nadder wailed in agony. "I don't wanna go to school!"

A Gronkle whimpered. "I don't wanna die Mister Man."

 _[Frightened, the dragons, all except Toothless, fly off. Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins take off after them.]_

 **Gobber:** _[clearly missing the point]_ Eh. I didn't like school either.

Hiccup slapped a hand onto his face and sighed. "Oh, Gobber ..."

 _[The teens ride back to the Academy with their dragons. They dismount, groaning in pain.]_

 **Hiccup:** What's wrong with you guys?

 **Astrid:** Ugh. We've been riding our dragons for four hours. _[gets in Stormfly's face]_ It took _forever_ to chase them down after Gobber scared them away.

 **Hiccup:** Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I just don't know what to do with him. _[sees Ruffnut kicking Tuffnut's butt.]_ Do you guys always have to fight?

The Twins groan. "WE'RE NOT FIGHTING!"

They looked at each other in shame. "Yak-brains ..."

 **Tuffnut:** It's okay. I asked her to do that. I was just trying to get the feeling back.

 **Ruffnut:** _[bending down]_ You gonna return the favor or what? _[Tuffnut proceeds to kick her butt]_

 **Hiccup:** _[confused]_ I've flown for hours on Toothless and I've never had a problem.

 **Astrid:** _[miserably]_ That's because you have a saddle.

 **Hiccup:** _[getting an idea]_ Saddles!

Valkas' eyes widened at her son. "Oh no! Anything but that!"

 _[Later, in Gobber's smithy...]_

 **Gobber:** Saddles? I love it! I've got so many ideas! _[looks at Hiccup's drawing with disinterest, then tosses them aside.]_ But not like these. Good ones.

 **Hiccup:** I'm glad you're excited. But I still think there are some things in my designs you could use. I mean, you _did_ teach me everything I know.

 **Gobber:** Exactly. That's why you should let Gobber do what Gobber does best. I've been making saddles since you were in diapers. In fact, I _made_ your diapers.

Hiccup grimaced. "Too much info, Gobber."

Dagur burst into laughter. "HA! Brother! He made your diapers! I am _so_ never letting you live this down ..."

The teen sunk into his seat beside his _still_ sleeping dragon. "Yay me."

 **Hiccup:** _[trying to get his point across]_ I know you know what you're doing. But keep in mind, every dragon is different. So you need to adjust the-

 **Gobber:** _[interrupting]_ Hiccup.

 **Hiccup:** But-

 **Gobber:** _[interrupting]_ Hiccup.

 **Hiccup:** But, I just think-

 **Gobber:** _[still not listening]_ Hicc. Up. _I may have taught you everything_ you _know, but I haven't taught you everything_ I _know._

 _[Hiccup gives in and leaves Gobber to his work. Gobber can be heard happily and boisterously singing.]_

 **Gobber:** _I've got my axe and I've got my mace, and I love my wife with the ugly face! I'm a Viking through and through! Hmmm!_

 **Hiccup:** _[to Toothless, hopeful]_ You know, he doesn't sing that song unless he's actually very happy. I think we did a good thing.

Spitelout shook his head in disdain. "You have doomed us all boy-o. We're all gonna die."

The blacksmith glared at the annoyance in the back before throwing his extra brush prosthetic hand at him. "Shut up ya ol' grump."

 _[The next day, at the Academy, the teens and their dragons are gathered to see Gobber's handiwork.]_

 **Hiccup:** Alright, this is an exciting day for all of us. Gobber has been working hard to-

 **Gobber:** _[interrupting]_ I think they might want to hear from the artist himself. _[proudly makes his announcement as the kids get excited]_ I've made a lot of saddles in my day. Horse, donkey and now, dragon. But these saddles are special. They're like my children; that is if you strapped your child to a flaming reptile and rode it. So without further ado- _[unveils the odd-looking-and-equipped saddles. The reaction is immediate.]_

Crickets chirped.

"Oh. My. Thor." Stoicks' voice was hardly a whisper, but it still seemed to echo throughout the entire room.

Toothless' head suddenly jerked up. He looked around the room, his eyes still blurry from sleep. He let out a big yawn and smacked his lips as he turned to Hiccup. "What did I miss?"

 **Tuffnut:** Whoa!

 **Snotlout:** Wow!

 **Astrid:** Wow!

 **Hiccup:** _[a bit surprised]_ Wow, Gobber. This-this is certainly _not_ what I imagined.

 **Gobber:** _[clearly missing the point]_ How could it be? I'm Gobber! Nobody knows what it's like to live in here. _[taps his helmet with his hammer-hand]_

Fishlegs gulped. "That's what worries me."

 **Hiccup:** _[points to Snotlout's new saddle, which is armed with a blower and a bit of lit-up hay]_ Is-is that-?

 **Gobber:** Yep! Flamethrower. _[gives Hiccup a demonstration]_ Didn't see that one coming, did ya?

Bucket turned to Gobber in confusion. "Why do ya need a flamethrower for, Gobber? Don't a dragon 'ave 'nough fire as it is?"

Gobber dismissed the Viking with a wave of his hand. "Eh, ya can never 'ave 'nough firepower!"

 **Hiccup:** Uh...no, not for dragons. They come with one built in, actually.

Olympian snickered quietly. "Hilarious!"

 **Gobber:** [ _missing the point]_ I know, but can ya ever really have too much firepower?

Gobber grinned at the audience. "See? What did I tell ya?"

 _[The twins load large rocks into each of their catapults on their saddles and launch them, only to have both Barf and Belch struck in the head. They fall to the ground.]_

 **Ruffnut:** Ow!

 **Hiccup:** Uh, catapults for the twins? Not such a good idea. _[Gobber just shrugs.]_

 _[Fishlegs' saddle is equipped with four large maces, which has a hard time staying aboveground with.]_

 **Fishlegs:** You can do it, girl! Think light. _[Meatlug, exhausted, falls to the ground.]_

 **Gobber:** _[disappointed]_ Oh, come on! You can't tell me _my_ saddle is heavier than Fishlegs!

Fishlegs glared. "I'm not fat! I'm husky!"

Heather smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I think your just fine, Fish."

The large teen blushed a light shade of pink and stuttered before shutting up and turning back to the screen without a word. Heather just say back and giggled.

 **Fishlegs:** _[sensitively]_ My mom says I'm just husky.

 _[Snotlout tries to put his flamethrower saddle on Hookfang, but Hookfang only throws it off and thrashes around.]_

 **Snotlout:** _[putting out a hand to touch Hookfang's snout.]_ Come on, Hookfang. What's wrong with you? _(Hookfang turns away.)_ That's it. Someone's trading with me.

 **Tuffnut:** _[sarcastically]_ Yeah, sure. I'll trade my perfect dragon for an angry oven.

 **Astrid:** _[landing with Stormfly, who doesn't look tired in the slightest.]_ This saddle's actually pretty good.

 **Gobber:** Wait 'til you try the horn!

 _[Astrid blows into the horn, which is telescope-like. The bigger it is, the more amplified the sound is. This startles Stormfly and she sends spines flying, pinning Snotlout to the wall.]_

The Twins laughed and high-fived each other. "That was _awesome_ , Astrid! Mind if we borrow that horn sometime?" Ruff asks as she leans over towards the shield maiden.

Tuff leans over beside her. "Yeah! We can use for some yak tipping! Or pranking Snotlips!"

Snotlout whined. "Guys! I'm right _here_!"

Tuffnut looked around the room, a dazed expression on his face. "Did you guys hear that? I think it was some sort of annoying gnat flying around my ear."

Snotlout groaned. "Ugh, I hate you guys."

 **Snotlout:** Really? Again?

 **Hiccup:** So, anyway, I-I think we're really gonna need to make a few-

 **Gobber:** _[smiling]_ Changes! I'm way ahead of you. I've got so many ideas! It's gettin' crowded up here. _[chuckles. Hiccup has a look of worry.]_

 _[Later, Hiccup is cleaning up the arena, which is full of burn marks. Stoick enters the arena, looking around in surprise.]_

 **Stoick:** My Odin! This place looked better when we were killing dragons here!

 **Hiccup:** Yeah, we sort of got 'Gobbered'.

The blacksmith smiled. "Aww! I 'ave me own term! I love ya guys!"

 **Stoick:** Well, you know Gobber. He means well, he just doesn't always _do_ well. So what are you going to do about him?

 **Hiccup:** I'm going to clean up his messes and re-do his work.

Gobber gave the boy a disheartened look. "My messes? Was I really 'hat bad, laddie?"

Hiccups' eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously. "No!" He started. The boy tried to think of some comforting words to say, but none came to mind. "It's just - You're - And they're -"

The old blacksmith raised his hand and shook his head. He understood.

 **Stoick:** Look; Gobber's like family-

 **Hiccup:** Yeah, I know he is! That's why I can't say anything to him.

 **Stoick:** No, son, that's why you _have_ to. It's not fair to you and it's not fair to Gobber.

 **Hiccup:** Why do _I_ have to say something to him?! _You_ didn't! You just passed him off to me!

 **Stoick:** That's what the chief does; he delegates. Look, I gave you this Academy because it's the best thing for Berk. Now you have to do what's best for the Academy. And I'm sorry, son, but what's best is very rarely what's easy. _[sees Snotlout hanging on the wall, snoring]_ What about him?

 **Hiccup:** Leave him. He's going for a record.

 **Stoick:** Enough said.

Snotlout threw his fists into the air. "Oh yeah! That's how I do! Snotlout, Snotlout, Oi, Oi, Oi!"

Tuffnut looked over to Olympian with a deadpan expression. "Can we duct tape him again?" He pointed his thumb at the dancing Jorgenson. Olympian glanced at the teen before shrugging and pulling out the roll of tape. "Have at it, you guys." She handed it to the Twins and they gave off an evil laugh before sneaking away.

 **Hiccup:** Hey, you never know, bud. Maybe Gobber finally looked at my plans and is actually making the saddles better. Or not.

 **Hiccup:** Gobber? Don't shoot!

 **Gobber:** I would never shoot you, Hiccup. Unless I absolutely had to.

 **Hiccup:** He-he, yeah. Still, if you could please put the crossbow down, I know I'd feel better.

 **Gobber:** You know, about the weapons, maybe the catapults were a bit much for some of the dragons yesterday. So I've gone a different way. I've gotten rid of the two big ones.

 **Hiccup:** Gobber, that's great!

 **Gobber:** And replaced them with six _little_ ones!

Gobber sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Ya ... Maybe not me _best_ idea."

 **Hiccup:** Yeah, um, Gobber we need to talk. Uh, I think it might be time for you to take a little break.

 **Gobber:** In case you hadn't noticed, the only time a Viking takes a break is to die.

 **Hiccup:** Maybe "break" is the wrong word. What I mean is, I'm not sure things are working out.

 **Gobber:** Well, get back to me when you're sure.

 **Hiccup:** Okay, I'm sure. Gobber, I'm gonna need to take you off the saddle project.

Hiccup groaned into his hands. "Ugh, I'm such a horrible person."

Toothless reached up and licked his friends' face. "No your not," he replied. "You're the greatest human in all of Midgard."

The hiccup laughed at the dragon. "Thanks, bud."

 **Gobber:** Are you gettin' rid of me, Hiccup? Now I see why you had me put down the crossbow.

 **Hiccup:** It's just the saddles! We'll find something else for ya.

 **Gobber:** I don't need your pity. I've lost an arm and a leg. I think I'll survive losing a job.

 **Hiccup:** I'm really sorry, Gobber.

 **Hiccup:** Well, that was awful. I don't know what could be worse than that. Okay, it looks like I'm about to find out.

 **Snotlout:** I never... thought... I'd say this... but Hiccup... HELP!

A muffled scream came from the back of the room. Most Vikings looked back to find a duct-taped Snotlout hopping around, trying his best to scream at his future self on the screen. An also duct-taped Mildew was sat down beside his sheep, rolling his eyes at the teens' antics.

 **Stoick:** Everybody back away! The dragon's out of control! It's not safe here!

 **Snotlout:** I don't know what happened! I was just rubbing his head! He usually loves that! But this time, he went crazy. My dragon hates me!

 **Fishlegs:** They do say a pet starts to take on the characteristics of its owner. I think that's what's happening here.

 **Snotlout:** Hey!

 **Fishlegs:** Yeah, I rest my case.

The theater erupted into laughter while Snotlout continued to scream.

 **Hiccup:** When was the last time he ate?

 **Snotlout:** Not for days.

 **Hiccup:** Are you hungry, boy? Oh, sorry, Dad.

 **Stoick:** We've got to bring this dragon under control.

 **Hiccup:** Don't worry. I can do this. There you go. It's gonna be okay.

 **Astrid:** Hiccup, run!

 **Hiccup:** Way ahead of you!

 **Hiccup:** Toothless! Stop!

 **Stoick:** I've seen enough, Hiccup. I'm sorry. We tried it your way.

"Don't you dare!" Hiccup gasped, sitting straight in his seat, his hands gripping the armrests.

 **Stoick:** Gobber! We need you.

 **Gobber:** No, you don't. Nobody needs me. Nobody needs any of us. Not even you, Bertha.

 **Stoick:** Are you crying?

 **Gobber:** Course not. Just chopping onions.

 **Stoick:** There are no onions.

 **Gobber:** Not anymore. Look what I used to chop them with.

Olympian looked at the screen in confusion. "Seriously," she stated. "Onions actually make you cry? I've chopped up all kinds of onions and I've _never_ even come _close_ to tears."

 **Stoick:** There's a dragon in the plaza that's out of control.

 **Gobber:** Then why don't you call Hiccup?

 **Stoick:** No Gobber, we need _you_.

 **Hiccup:** Come on, guys! Hurry up! Think! What haven't we tried? Snotlout, you have an idea?

 **Snotlout:** Gobber!

 **Gobber:** Stand back. I came here to do what I do best.

 **Snotlout:** He's gonna kill my dragon.

 **Hiccup:** No, he's not.

 **Tuffnut:** Uh, yeah, he is.

 **Ruffnut:** You don't use that stuff to butter toast.

 **Tuffnut:** Well, I mean, we would, but you don't.

Astrid glared at the Twins. "Seriously?"

Ruff and Stuff merely shrugged and pulled out a sword as they start to butter their toast.

 **Hiccup [runs up to Stoick]:** Dad, you can't be serious! Hookfang is Snotlout's dragon.

 **Gobber:** I'm sorry, Hiccup, but sometimes you have to fall back on the old ways.

 **Hiccup:** But he's a good dragon.

 **Snotlout [looking plead like:]** He's a good dragon!

 **Hiccup:** There's probably just something wrong with him.

 **Snotlout:** There's definitely something wrong with him!

"Yeah," Olympian sighed. "You guys need a dentist."

 **Hiccup:** We have to try to help him. We can't just get rid of him because he's having a bad day.

 **Stoick:** A bad day for a dragon can be a disaster for us. That's not a risk I am willing to take. Gobber.

[Gobber wrestles and ties his wings and legs together until Hookfang coughs out small, sparks of fire.]

 **Gobber:** Ha! You're all out of fire!

 **Hiccup:** I can't let you do this. [Hiccup runs up and forces Gobber's arm down.]

 **Gobber:** There's no choice. It has to be done.

[Hookfang bends down and roars, letting Gobber and Hiccup see in its mouth]

 **Goober:** Do you see that?

 **Hiccup: [letting go of Gobber's arm]** I do.

Snotlout screamed again. Fishlegs gasped. "What in Helheim are you doing! You're supposed to be _saving_ Hookfang!"

 **Gobber:** [tosses away a sword] Time to put this beast out of its misery.

 **Astrid:** Hiccup! What are you doing?

[Gobber jumps on Hookfang's head and wrestles his mouth open. He yanks a tooth out]

"Oh ..."

 **Snotlout:** Ah! You didn't kill him!

 **Gobber:** For a toothache? [Holds up a half-hollowed out tooth]What kind of lunatic are you?

 **Snotlout:** Stop it. Stop it. Ugh, I don't know where that came from. Can you train that out of him or...?

Heather just rolled her eyes. "Who knew he could be a loveable dork?"

She glanced back at the teen to see him wiggling his eyebrows at her and her fond smile instantly turned into a grimace. "Nevermind."

 **Hiccup:** Thank you, Gobber. A bad tooth; I can't believe I didn't think of that.

 **Gobber:** That's because you're not Gobber! I've forgotten more about dragons than most men will ever know. Well, better go put the girls away.

 **Hiccup:** Gobber! Not so fast!

"Yes!" Gobber yelled, jumping into the air. "I've got me self a new job!"

 **Hiccup (v.o.):** When the world around you changes, the good men find a way to change with it. And Gobber is one of those good men. In fact, he's one of the best.

 **Gobber:** _I've got my axe and I've got my mace, and I love my wife with the ugly face! I'm a Viking through and throouugghh!_

The audience cheered and jumped down to congratulate the blacksmith. After they all departed, Stoick and Valka walked over to hug their old friend. "You did good, Gobber." Stoick smiled, placing a hand on his friends' shoulder.

Valka hugged him and gave a quick kiss on the cheek. "You will be amazing, Gobber!"

They smiled at him and walked back to their seats. Gobber smiled back but then stopped as he felt someone wrapping their small arms around his gut. He looked down to see his apprentice, the young boys' eyes were closed as he hugged his mentor as hard as he could.

Gobber chuckled and reached down to hug the teen back. "Thank you, Hiccup. For everything."

The one-legged Viking smiled brightly up at the blacksmith. "I would have never done it without you."

 _ **oOo**_

 _ **I am so so so so so so sorry for the long wait!**_

 _ **I mostly work on my stories on Wattpad but for some reason, Wattpad deleted this book and HTWTM so I can only update on FanFiction.**_

 _ **I am truly trying my best.**_

 _ **Good news though! I only have, like, 29 or so days left of school and then it's summer break!**_

 _ **I'm gonna be busy the next month due to MAP testing, K-Prep and also all of my end-of-the-year exams.**_

 _ **But as soon as summer hits, I'm all yours!**_

 _ **Also, shout out to Matt (Guest)! Happy Birthday! This update happened because of you!**_


End file.
